<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leave Out All The Rest by Rikemika, tired_knight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130836">Leave Out All The Rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikemika/pseuds/Rikemika'>Rikemika</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_knight/pseuds/tired_knight'>tired_knight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Music, Angst, BandAU, Bars and Pubs, Best Friends, Bittersweet, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikemika/pseuds/Rikemika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_knight/pseuds/tired_knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Катре кажется, что она никогда не пела так. Когда выкладываешься каждой клеточкой тела, когда слышишь все: себя, свою гитару, Скорпию, Энтрапту и Эмили, и зал. Катра смотрит только перед собой, и для нее сейчас существует только это чувство: именно к этому она шла столько времени. Через неудачи, содранные в кровь пальцы и сорванное горло. Через “это не твое”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Глава 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ВАЖНОЕ ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ К РАБОТЕ:<br/>MusicalBandAU!<br/>Мир - все еще как бы Эфирия, но как бы и современный. Без магии, но с инетом и прочей техникой. Все персонажи остаются той же расы: у Катры есть хвост, у Скорпии - клешни, а Хордак и Прайм все так же похожи. Ну и так далее. </p><p>Работа так же есть на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9633439</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Крепко сжимая в обеих руках стойку из-под микрофона и отбиваясь ей от охранников, которые должны были защищать ее и остальных, но что-то пошло не так, Адора пытается понять, </span>
  <em>
    <span>когда же именно</span>
  </em>
  <span> все пошло не так, и когда финал конкурса молодых исполнителей превратился в «кто кого первым зашибет, тот и победитель». Сбоку пролетает микрофон, метко врезаясь промеж глаз одного из охранников; с хрустом трескаются темные очки на него лице, и он падает на пол, держась за нос и выплевывая неприличные слова.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- В яблочко! – радостно вопит за спиной чей-то незнакомый голос.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Краем глаза Адора замечает, что у ее друзей все в порядке, чего нельзя сказать о бедолаге, связанном проводами от микрофонов. Адоре его совсем не жалко, он заслужил. Боу ведь предлагал всем успокоиться и поговорить, но предложение его утонуло в громком «взять их!». Никто не ожидал, что пришедшие играть музыку молодые люди могут дать такой отпор, и им даже повезло: большая часть их инструментов еще в чехлах, а Адора прекрасно знает, как сломать кому-нибудь нос гитарой, оставив при этом гитару в целости и сохранности.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она делает шаг назад и сталкивается с кем-то спиной; этот кто-то замирает, будто переставая дышать, и Адора сжимает стойку от микрофона сильнее. Ей не нужно поворачиваться, чтобы понять, кто стоит позади, и она предпочитает думать, что уперлась спиной в стену. Сейчас, в суматохе этой нелепой драки, меньшее, чего ей хочется, это смотреть в лицо своему прошлому. Прошлому, что неведомым образом пробралось в ее настоящее и перевернуло все вверх дном.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Сорок минут назад</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я же говорил, надо попросить мисс Анжелу нас подвезти и…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- НЕТ, мы отлично справляемся и без нее! Мы еще даже не опаздываем, у нас есть двадцать минут до начала.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мой навигатор показывает, что нам идти тридцать минут пешком.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- УГРХ, значит, давайте ускоримся!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вздыхая, Адора чуть ускоряет шаг, с полуулыбкой наблюдая, как насупившись и замолчав, Глиммер ускоряется едва ли не вдвое. Не отрывая глаз от навигатора, Боу поудобнее перехватывает сумку с инструментами и проводами, каким-то чудом умудряясь не врезаться в прохожих. Они опаздывают на финал конкурса, вырвав победу у десятков других групп, и никто из них не хочет упустить такой шанс показать себя, но все с самого утра идет как-то не так. Лопнувшая струна любимой гитары, ссора Глиммер с матерью, перенос финала на час раньше, все это будто предупреждало о чем-то. Но звонивший менеджер уверил, что их очень ждут, и что «Директор очень хочет вас видеть!», и Адоре приходится закрыть все сомнения глубоко в сознании. Они ведь так долго и упорно работали над песней, запись которой послали на конкурс. Остается просто исполнить ее перед залом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Почти пришли! – восклицает Боу, резко сворачивая с главной улицы куда-то между домами. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Быстрыми шагами они добираются до места спустя десять минут. Боу резко останавливается, и Глиммер врезается носом ему в плечо, издав при этом уморительный писк, и Адоре приходится прикусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться посреди улицы. Хотя, улицей это назвать было нельзя. Боу привел их в странное место, со всех сторон окруженное серыми домами, и лишь на полусорванной наклейке на железной двери читалось название кафе-бара, в которое их позвали играть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ретро-кафе «Портал»… - щурясь, читает Адора. – Для прохода звоните «274»…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Глиммер набирает цифры на домофоне, и через пару гудков железная дверь со скрипом приоткрывается, пропуская их в затхлый подъезд. Стрелки на стенах, наклееные явно не в этом году, сообщают им, что «Портал» находится на четвертом этаже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Угрх… - синхронно вздыхают все трое.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>К счастью, желание играть любимую музыку перед живой публикой все же пересиливает. Они преодолевают ступеньки за минуту, и буквально врезаются носами в охранника у двери. Идеальный белый костюм, начищенные белые ботинки и темные очки выбиваются из всей этой обшарпанной атмосферы, и у Адоры загорается внутри надежда. Там, за деревянными дверьми, их наверняка ждет публика, готовая выбрать своего победителя. Все это место, должно быть, спрятано от всего города, потому что тут собираются те, кто по-настоящему любит хорошую музыку. Нельзя судить по обложке, верно?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Охранник пропускает их без каких-либо вопросов. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Адора не может сдержать восторженного вздоха: все внутри и правда веет атмосферой ретро. Кассеты, старые приставки, черно-белые телевизоры, обклеенные плакатами стены. Некоторые она узнает и широко улыбается, вспоминая, что </span>
  <em>
    <span>такими </span>
  </em>
  <span>были обклеены стены ее комнаты, а </span>
  <em>
    <span>такие </span>
  </em>
  <span>были у…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Тут здорово! – шепчет Боу, подталкивая Адору к гримерке, и Адора отрывает глаза от стен. Не лучшее время вспоминать что-то подобное. Она пришла сюда петь о будущем, полном приключений, а прошлое должно оставаться простыми плакатами на стенах ретро-баров где-то на окраине.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> - Может быть, победителя будут определять жюри! – шикает Глиммер, опуская сумку на пол небольшой комнаты и разминая затекшие плечи. – Но, признаюсь, какое-то это странное место…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- У меня такие же ощущения… - бормочет Адора, осторожно прислонив гитару к стенке. – Надо узнать, что теперь… Судя по вещам в этой комнате, остальные финалисты уже куда-то ушли. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Многочисленные рюкзаки и инструменты в чехлах намекают на то, что они тут не одни. Остальные финалисты тоже где-то здесь, но где? Ответ приходит довольно быстро в лице другого охранника, который молча проводит их в другую комнату с небольшой сценой и несколькими столами, на удивление пустыми. На сцене уже стоят люди, но криво выставленный свет слепит Адоре прямо в глаза, мешая разглядеть их. Она щурится и становится с самого края сцены, смотря в зал, в котором должны были сидеть слушатели, но зал пуст, за исключением одного мужчины, что зашел в помещение вслед за ними.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На мужчине такой же белый костюм, как и на охранниках, и очки-половинки с зелеными стеклами. Его хитрая улыбка заставляет Адору нахмуриться и сделать шаг ближе к Глиммер. Все их инструменты остались в той комнате, и Адоре очень хочется сейчас сжать в руке гриф гитары – это всегда помогало успокоиться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Благодарю вас, что вы нашли время прийти, - говорит мужчина все с той же хитрой улыбкой, поднося к губам бокал с зеленым напитком. – Вам выпала честь спеть для меня сегодня. Если мне понравится ваша музыка, у вас будет уникальная возможность играть в моем заведении по вечерам. Здешней аудитории очень нравится живой звук.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Спеть для вас? – спрашивает Глиммер, вскинув брови. – Только для вас?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Вам мало меня, юная леди?.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Н-нет, просто… - Гриммер обводит пустой зал глазами. – Это ведь финал конкурса… Мы думали, будет что-то… Помасштабнее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мужчина чуть хмурится и смотрит в потолок, будто пытаясь что-то вспомнить, и болтает в бокале напиток.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ох. Точно… Я подавал это как конкурс, точно… Прошу меня простить. – Он ставит бокал на стол и кладет обе руки на подлокотники своего кресла. – Моя изначальная цель – найти музыкантов для своего заведения, но в последнее время совсем не было времени для этого. Я надеялся, что смогу выбрать по присланным вами записям, но было столько дел… И поручил своим помощникам отобрать три группы. Вам повезло им понравиться! Хотя…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мужчина фыркает, растягивая губы в усмешке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Не думаю, что они честно слушали каждого. Возможно, им просто понравились названия.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Адора чувствует, как падает вниз сердце. Они записывали песню с огромной любовью к музыке, они писали текст все втроем, Боу не спал две ночи подряд, чтобы успеть свести дорожку вовремя… И эту песню никто даже не слышал…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Давайте не будем терять время и…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Погодите-ка! – рявкают со сцены, и Адора мгновенно поворачивается на голос, только чтобы закрыть глаза из-за слепящего света как раз в том углу. – Вы говорите, что позвали нас петь только ради того, чтобы найти музыкантов для вашего заведения? Для вот этой дыры?.. Да никто в здравом уме… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я не давал вам права так отзываться о моем заведении, - хмурится мужчина, сжимая ладони в кулаки. – Ваше мнение…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Захлопнись, - рычит тот же самый голос. – Мы приехали сюда играть для людей, которые выбрали нашу музыку, а ты говоришь мне, что даже не слушал наши песни. Единственное, что я могу сказать тебе, это «пошел ты нахер».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Адора знает этот голос. Чертов свет не дает ей взглянуть на говорящую, но Адора все равно прекрасно знает, кто стоит на другом конце сцены и с каким выражением лица это говорит. Может быть, даже и хорошо, что свет слепит глаза.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Развернуться и уйти, забрать друзей и инструменты, никогда не возвращаться в ретро-бар, прошлое в котором встретило ее не только плакатами на стенах. Лопнувшая струна гитары с самого начала говорила «не иди», и Адора больно закусывает губу. Нужно просто уйти. Молча, не извиняясь за беспокойство. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Довольно! – бьет кулаком по столу мужчина. Его бокал на длинной ножке падает, и ярко-зеленый напиток разливается по столу, пачкая белую скатерть. – Уведите ее отсюда. Не желаю слушать оскорбления от какой-то третьесортной певички. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он щелкает пальцами и два охранника молча идут в сторону сцены.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ой-ёй… - слышит Адора другой голос, и к своему сожалению понимает, что это было произнесено не из-за страха перед охраной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это был страх за охрану. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ты кого назвал певичкой?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Охранник грубо хватает ее за руку, но в ту же секунду получает барабаном по голове. Натянутая кожа инструмента не рвется, но бьет так, что он падает на пол, успевая ухватиться за стойку микрофона; резкий рывок проводов роняет барабанную установку и наклоняет лампы вниз, давая, наконец, шанс рассмотреть всех на сцене.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Упс, простите, я не хотела! – раздается от высокой девушки с внушительными клешням и колючими пластинами на плечах. От того, насколько неловко и виновато выглядит ее улыбка, Адора невольно улыбается сама. – Хотя, нет, хотела! Катра не певичка!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Адора переводит взгляд на стоящую рядом девушку в черной кожаной куртке с шипами. На боку серых джинс блестит цепочка, а ладони в перчатках без пальцев сжаты в кулаки. Копна длинных волос лежит в беспорядке, хвост раздраженно мотается из стороны в сторону, и Адора чувствует, как открывает рот что-то произнести, сказать, окликнуть, но второй охранник бросается вперед, отхватывая по лицу практически мгновенно. Падая рядом со своим коллегой, он держится за щеку, и в тишине зала Адора слышит только хруст костяшек и насмешливое «следующий?».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Катра… - выдыхает она себе под нос так, чтобы никто не слышал. Это имя странно ощущается на языке; горько и непривычно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Нужно сваливать… - шепчет Боу и делает несколько шагов назад, но громогласное «ВЗЯТЬ ИХ!» рушит его планы. Из той двери, в которую он хотел сбежать и захватить друзей, показываются еще четверо охранников. – Может быть, решим все мирно?..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Взять. Их. – Шипит сквозь зубы директор, имя которого Адоре очень хочется узнать, чтобы рассказать всем о том, какой он ублюдок.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда охранники приближаются, Адора бросает взгляд на Катру, будто желая убедиться, что не обозналась и не словила мираж от слишком яркого света софитов. Мираж это или нет, но Катра смотрит на нее всего лишь секунду, прежде чем подобрать с пола стойку от микрофона и броситься с ней на охрану.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Теперь же, слыша чье-то радостное “в яблочко!” и отпинывая от себя очередного охранника, Адоре кажется, что лучше бы она все же послушала внутренний голос и осталась дома. И убедила бы Глиммер и Боу остаться. Но ничего уже не исправить, и чувствуя своей спиной напрягшуюся спину Катры, Адора понятия не имеет, чего хочет. Это так странно: видеть кого-то, с кем делил так много воспоминаний, видеть впервые за года и не знать, что сказать. Как поздороваться. Обычное “хэй, привет!” не подойдет, конечно не подойдет. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Катра делает шаг вперед, замахиваясь на противника, но тот оказывается проворнее своих коллег и хватает Катру за запястье, больно сжимая, заставляя вскрикнуть и снова отступить назад. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>В голове Адоры в эту секунду пролетают всего две мысли: “Катре больно” и “я достаточно близко, чтобы помочь”. Она разворачивается и резко пинает охранника в торс, достаточно сильно, чтобы тот отшатнулся, но недостаточно, чтобы заставить его упасть или согнуться, но Катра быстро завершает начатое: от ее пинка он валится на спину, а вместе с ним и стол, и пара стульев. Адора растягивает губы в победной улыбке и поворачивается к Катре, пусть и не зная, что сказать, можно и не говорить, наверное, они же… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Катра не смотрит на нее. Катра смотрит куда-то в сторону, на своих друзей, рявкает что-то про то, что пора убираться, пока не позвонили копам. Адора чувствует ладонь Глиммер на своем предплечье, Боу говорит, что им тоже нужно забирать инструменты и уходить, и Адора позволяет тащить себя, пока они не выбираются из здания, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Они выбираются первыми и не чувствуют за собой погони, что странно, но очень хорошо, долго бегать с инструментами не получится. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Анжела забирает их с главной дороги через пятнадцать минут. Глиммер посылает Боу убийственный взгляд, на что тот только разводит руками, и Адора согласна с ним: добираться домой сейчас было бы опасно, да и сил никаких нет. Боу садится на переднее сидение, чтобы принять на себя весь удар от разозлившейся Анжелы, и всю дорогу слушает, какие же они еще дети, как нужно было с ней посоветоваться, как сильно они могли влипнуть, и как ей придется постараться, чтобы они точно не влипли. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Подперев подбородок ладонью, Адора молча смотрит в окно, слушая Анжелу вполуха, изредка кивая и говоря “да”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Адора? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Глиммер касается ее плеча, и Адора переводит взгляд на нее, напустив на себя максимально спокойный вид. - Там, в зале… Ты кого-то узнала? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Д… - горло ее внезапно пронзает горячая игла тоски и грусти. Может быть, вселенная сегодня просто ненавидит всех подряд, и поэтому искала наилучшие пути сделать больно. И нашла. Завтра все будет как обычно, а сегодняшний день можно вычеркнуть из памяти, будто его не случалось. - Думала, что да, но обозналась. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Глиммер улыбается, кивая и беря Адору за руку. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Адора совершенно не умеет врать и притворяться, что все хорошо, но сегодня Глиммер купится на эту ложь. Сегодня она сделает вид, что не заметила испуганный и удивленный взгляд, и что не чувствует, как дрожит ладонь Адоры в ее руке. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Утро Катры начинается с того, что в доме не оказывается сахара: ни крупинки на дне фарфоровой сахарницы, ни оставленного в сумке пакетика из кофешопа трехнедельной давности. Катра открывает рот, чтобы выругаться, но вовремя вспоминает, что купить сахар в этот раз было ее обязанностью, про которую она успешно забыла, потратив весь вчерашний день на написание нового текста. Текста, который никак не шел, и листы с которым ритуально отправились в пепельницу. Катра купила ее на барахолке как раз для этих целей. Жечь тексты стало какой-то привычкой, помогающей убрать неудачные строки не только с глаз долой, но и из головы. Теперь у нее есть целая пепельница пепла, который никак не сделает ее утренний кофе слаще, и она тихо рычит, захлопывая холодильник. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>От сильного хлопка, с дверцы холодильника падает один из многочисленных магнитов, закатываясь под шкаф. Катра чувствует, как дернулся глаз, и надеется, что Скорпия не заметит, наверняка не заметит, этих магнитов она притащила уже неведомое множество, используя их, чтобы приклеивать к холодильнику заметки и рецепты. Лезть доставать безделушку из-под шкафа Катре не хочется. Катре хочется кофе и хорошего текста. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Вместо кофе она вынужденно делает себе чай, который возможно выпить без сахара. Скорпии придется повторить то же самое, и мерзкий укол совести Катру бесит едва ли не больше, чем пресный вкус чая. Если бы Скорпия брала на утренние пробежки кошелек, можно было бы попросить ее забежать перед возвращением в магазин, но Скорпия берет только наушники, телефон и ключи. Судя по времени, она должна скоро вернуться, и Катра прислушивается к звукам на лестничной клетке, подняв одно ухо и лениво листая новостную ленту. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Щелкают ключи в замочной скважине. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Сегодня на улице так хорошо! - слышит Катра из прихожей. - День будет отличным! Доброе утро, Катра! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- У тебя все дни отличные… - бурчит Катра в кружку, и громко добавляет: - Доброе утро!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Скорпия идет в душ, и обычно к тому времени, как она выходит, Катра заканчивает пить кофе и уходит к себе или по делам, но сегодня вся рутина сбилась, и кружка чая Катры пуста только наполовину, когда Скорпия появляется на кухне с полотенцем на плечах. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ого, - улыбается Скорпия, неловко потирая затылок. - Не могу вспомнить даже, когда мы сталкивались утром на кухне. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Сахар кончился… - максимально равнодушно говорит Катра, смотря в телефон. - Пришлось делать чай и ждать, пока он настоится… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Захватим сахар на обратной дороге! - с энтузиазмом отвечает Скорпия, с поразительной осторожностью наливая себе чай. Отпивая из кружки, она морщится, но через секунду улыбка возвращается на ее лицо. - Бодрит! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- По дороге откуда?.. - удивленно поднимает оба уха Катра. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- По дороге с финала конкурса, на который нас записала Энтрапта, и мы прошли в финал?.. Я говорила тебе об это позавчера… - Скорпия чуть наклоняет голову, смотря на Катру с искренним непониманием. - Нас ждут в час дня… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Катра хлопает глазами и смотрит на часы. Десять утра. Возможно, Скорпия и правда ее предупреждала. Возможно, Катра даже ее услышала, но последние три дня прошли в нервных попытках унять жгучее желание написать песню. Катра буквально чувствует, как горят кончики пальцев, желая написать отличный текст и музыку, но вдохновение, очевидно, находится примерно там же, где и чертов магнитик. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>На самом дне.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Вздохнув, Катра начинает продумывать варианты отступления, но внезапно зазвонивший телефон заставляет ее вздрогнуть и нажать “принять вызов” на автомате, даже не посмотрев на имя звонившего. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- КАТРА! Доброе утро! - громко раздается из телефона и Катра убирает телефон от уха, недовольно шипя. - Собирайтесь, финал перенесли на час раньше! Я скоро приеду!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Энтрапта… - ворчит в трубку Катра, потирая переносицу. - Может быть, вы без меня обойдетесь?.. Как-нибудь… У меня нет настроения… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- У тебя есть настроение примерно три дня в месяц, и сегодняшний день на один из таких не попал, но это ничего не поменяет! Ты обещала мне, что у меня будет шанс испытать апгрейд Эмили, и я работала всю ночь над ней! Хордак помогал!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Угх… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Катра легко может проследить цепочку дальнейших действий: она откажет Энтрапте, Энтрапта расстроится, расскажет Хордаку, Хордак найдет способ заставить Катру пожалеть об этом. Второй вариант: они едут куда-то, поют одну песню, что-то говорят слушателям, получают какие-то награды и возвращаются домой, где можно будет запереться в комнате. Второй вариант выглядит наименее опасно. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ладно, хорошо. Хорошо. Напиши, когда будешь внизу. Мы спустимся. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Увидимся! Пока! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Катра кладет трубку и откидывается на спинку стула, смотря в потолок. День обещает быть долгим.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Энтрапта забирает их через полчаса, и Катра с облегчением понимает, что она одна (не считая полутораметровой клавишной установки, торчащей из багажника). Энтрапта не такой аккуратный водитель, как Хордак, но видеть его явно невыспавшуюся рожу Катре очень не хочется. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Хордак спит, но я оставила ему записку с адресом и названием клуба, в который мы едем, - говорит Энтрапта, едва не подпрыгивая на сидении. - Все уселись? Вперед! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Катра пристегивается и надеется, что они доедут в сохранности, но на всякий случай пишет в Твиттер “Если Энтрапта нас угробит, завещаю все своему коту Милогу”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Окрестности и здание, в котором находится клуб, Катру не впечатляют, но и какого-то отвращения не вызывают. Она прекрасно помнит, в каких местах ей и ее предыдущей группе приходилось петь, и “Портал” с его обшарпанными лестницами наверх был на порядок лучше. Внутри Катре даже нравится: плакаты на стенах точно такие же, какие были у нее в комнате над кроватью, старые телевизоры и кассеты выглядят довольно стильно. Они кое-как затаскивают установку Энтрапты в то, что должно называться гимеркой, но на деле просто комната для персонала, совершенно не оборудованная под минимальные нужды исполнителей. Уже сидящая там скучающая девушка скептически приподнимает бровь, глядя, как Скорпия и Энтрапта пытаются приставить “Эмили” к стене так, чтобы она не упала. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Так и знала, что окажусь тут с каким-то чудиками… - вздыхает девушка, и Катра закатывает глаза. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Я на это даже не подписывалась, - ворчит она, садясь на единственный свободный стул и ставя рядом с собой гитару. - Заявку додали без моего ведома, и теперь я тут, вместо того, чтобы сидеть дома и писать музыку. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Девушка приподнимает уголки губ в понимающей улыбке. Катре кажется, что она где-то ее видела: темно-синие волосы и черная помада кажутся ей знакомыми. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Та же ситуация, - говорит девушка. - За меня заявку подал мой п… продюсер. Привез меня сюда и сказал, что заберет, когда все кончится. Только уж очень странное это место, тебе не кажется? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Катра хмуро кивает. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Я бы предпочла остаться дома, чем сидеть тут со… Всеми присутствующими. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Девушка хмыкает.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Взаимно.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Они замолкают, и Катра резко поднимает оба уха. Звуки раздаются сразу с двух сторон: со стороны внутренней двери в комнате, и со стороны лестничной клетки. Катра прислушивается. Какой-то из голосов снизу кажется знакомым. Еще одни финалисты? Кто-то, кого она знает? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Дверь на другой стороне комнаты открывается. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Прошу пройти со мной. Инструменты пока оставьте здесь, - говорит охранник, делая приглашающий жест. В ту же секунду Катра слышит звук открывающейся двери клуба и опускает ухо, перестав прислушиваться. Они все равно увидятся через несколько минут, да и какая разница, кто там. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Оставлять гитару немного страшно, и Катра ставит ее рядом с Эмили, пристегивая к установке одной из цепочек, что висят на чехле. Так хотя бы унесут вместе с Эмили, а на Эмили наверняка установлен навигатор, микрофон, и еще какая-нибудь совершенно ненужная клавишному синтезатору приблуда. Ну, а если нет, то Хордак найдет пропажу, потому что иначе Энтрапта выест ему мозг самой маленькой ложечкой из ее коллекции маленьких ложечек. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Помещение, в которое они проходят, сразу слепит ее светом от ламп, и Катра становится в самый угол небольшой сцены, чувствуя, как лампа светит ей прямо в затылок. Скорпия и Энтрапта становятся рядом, странная девушка встает прямо по центру сцены. Катра успевает оглядеть зал и заметить странного мужчину, лицо которого уж очень напоминает ей лицо охранника. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>А затем забегает последняя группа финалистов.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Катра чувствует, как внутри все завязывается в тугой угол и отводит взгляд, смотрит куда-угодно, но не на запыхавшуюся блондинку с голубыми глазами, в дурацкой футболке с единорогами. Она давит в себе желание рассмеяться и сказать “тебе уже за двадцать, какие единороги!”, потому что говорить такое кому-то, кого видишь в первый раз в жизни - не стоит. Катра хочет отвлечься, хочет, чтобы Энтрапта притащила Эмили и включила ее на полную громкость. Чтобы Скорпия вдарила по барабанам, и все мысли, так внезапно ударившие в голову, вынесло оттуда вместе со звуком. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Но мужчина в зале открывает рот, и ох, лучше бы он этого не делал, потому что все его слова только и делают, что бесят, и Катра благодарна Скорпии за начало драки. Драки - это почти как петь и играть, отключаешь мозг и наслаждаешься происходящим, и Катра с удовольствием впечатывает кулак в морду наглого охранника. Катра старается ни о чем не думать, но ее снова будто окатывает ведром холодной воды, когда она чувствует своей спиной чужую спину. Сколько раз они были в таком положении в прошлом? Сколько раз точно так же отбивались от всяких ублюдков? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ни сколько.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Катра стискивает зубы. Ни сколько, она не знает эту блондинку. Она просто похожа на кого-то из далекого прошлого, на девушку с разорванной в клочья фотографии. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>На </span>
  <em>
    <span>Адору</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Отпинывая охранника после того, как ему прилетело от девушки, Катра старается как можно быстрее отвести глаза, но все равно видит, замечает чужое выражение лица. Замечает грусть в голубых глазах и приоткрытые губы в попытке что-то сказать. Это бесит. Бесит так, что Катра вцепляется в следующего охранника и без жалости разбивает ему очки прямо на лице. За ее спиной слышится шум и топот, и когда она оборачивается, троицы уже нет. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Сбежала, ничего необычного. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Мермиста! - вопит кто-то, и девушка с синими волосами, что была занята ритмичным попиныванием лежащего на полу мужчины, поворачивается на имя. - Что тут?!.. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Вбежавший в комнату парень с забавным завивающимися усами застает великолепную, и в то же время невероятно сбивающую с толку картинку: в центре зала сидит мужчина, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в стол. Вокруг сцены не то умерли, не то в отключке несколько его клонов (или братьев, уж больно похожи), на самой сцене все еще дерутся несколько из них, нещадно проигрывая четырем девчонкам. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Явился…- фыркает девушка (чье имя, по всей видимости, Мермиста), и, пнув охранника под дых еще раз, поворачивается к оставшейся троице. - Мое такси приехало. Вам советую не задерживаться. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Такси? Я думал, ты уже поменяла свое мнение обо… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Угрх, замолчи… Нам предстоит долгий разговор… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Они поворачиваются к выходу, но путь им ожидаемо преграждают. Парень, запаниковав, резко бьет очередному охраннику в челюсть, и под смех и возгласы про приключения бежит следом за Мермистой. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Катра понятия не имеет, сколько еще будет продолжаться этот цирк. До последнего охранника, лезущих из всех щелей, как тараканы? Они же беспомощные, складываются, как карточные домики от любого щелчка. Ублюдок в центре зала просто наблюдает, будто не решаясь что-то сделать самому, и Катре хочется начистить ему его ухмыляющуюся рожу. Она делает к нему несколько шагов, и он вскакивает с места, вытягивая вперед руку с поднятой ладонью. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Вы уже натворили тут дел на огромный штраф, - улыбается он, обнажая зеленые клыки. - Предлагаю вам сдаться, пока вы еще в силах отработать его. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Иначе что? - рычит Катра. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Иначе вы можете потерять возможность петь на свободе… - хмыкает мужчина. - Я ведь не оставлю это просто так: избиение моих людей, порча оборудования… Я буду вынужден…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Заткнуться и отпустить моих подопечных. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Новый голос в помещение звучит в громко и властно, и Катра чувствует, как пушится ее хвост и встает дыбом шерсть на затылке. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Хордак! - счастливо визжит Энтрапта, в два прыжка оказываясь рядом с ним. - Ты пришел! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Хмурое лицо Хордака на секунду становится мягче, но стоит ему отвести взгляд от Энтрапты, Катра чувствует исходящую от него угрозу. Но впервые за черт знает сколько, она рада видеть его. И пусть, скорее всего, они поругаются после. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Тебе просто не повезло, дорогой брат, - ехидно фыркает Хордак, и его копия, что выше и шире в плечах, садится за стол снова. - Они под моей… Защитой. Я помогаю им с их музыкой, а ты решил нагло эксплуатировать то, над чем я работаю. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы об этом… Инциденте узнали… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Заткни свою пасть, забирай своих щенков и проваливай. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Катре все еще хочется дать ему в морду, но Хордак рявкает “уходим”, и Катра знает: Хордак ненавидит ее всей душой и спасать второй раз не будет. Она тоже его терпеть не может, но сейчас молча соглашается с ним и хватается за эту руку помощи. Теперь ей понятно, почему мужчина вызывал у нее такое яркое желание разбить ему лицо. Они и правда родственники. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Скорпия мягко тянет Катру за воротник, и Катра, показав напоследок всем вокруг средний палец, ссутулившись идет с ними. Хордак внезапно не орет; Энтрапта щебечет что-то о всей ситуации на переднем сидении, и тот только кивает, вцепившись в руль так, будто еще чуть-чуть, и на нем останутся вмятины. Хордак даже ничего не говорит, когда высаживает их. Энтрапта машет на прощание, и Катра все так же ссутулившись тащится домой за Скорпией. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Уф, ну и денек! - выдыхает Скорпия, кидая ключи на тумбочку и потягиваясь. - Хорошо, что все обошлось! Черт, жалко только, что нам не дали сыграть. И не дали послушать других. Я бы хотела послушать. Те ребята были интересными. А как дрались! Ты, случайно, не знаешь, кто это был? Наверное, раз они так дерутся, то и музыка у них убойная! Катра?.. Ты слушаешь? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Я не знаю, кто это был, - говорит Катра с трудом. Во рту пересохло, в голове - каша. - Я в душ. Сходи за сахаром. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Точно! Точно, сахар! Ай да Катра, хорошая память! Сейчас вернусь! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Скорпия вылетает из квартиры, оставляя Катру одну. На ватных ногах Катра доходит до душа, включая горячую воду и скидывая одежду на пол. Горячие капли воды кажутся Катре холодными, и она проводит в душе почти час, пока, наконец, не согревается и не приводит в порядок мысли. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Конечно же это была Адора. Сколько таких других блондинок? Таких нет. Это была Адора, но какое ей дело? Все в прошлом, разные дороги, пути, группы. Но чертово выражение лица Адоры не дает Катре покоя. Адора будто… Скучает? Сожалеет? Катра чувствует, как ползут вверх уголки губ. Если бы скучала, если бы сожалела, она бы нашла слова. А Адора просто… Идиотка. Какой всегда и была. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Выходя из душа, Катра проводит ладонью по запотевшему зеркалу и смотрит на свое отражение. Этот день не был напрасным. Этот день вытряхнул из нее все, оставив лишь горечь, но именно это и нужно было. Строчки в голове рождаются сами собой, и Катра даже представляет себе музыку. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- It's a long time to miss me…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>На кухне Катра находит кружку кофе и Милога, сидящего на столе. Катра хлопает себя по плечу и кот грациозно на него прыгает, заставляя Катру чуть покачнуться от его веса. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Пойдем работать, дружок, - слабо улыбается она, беря кофе и возвращаясь в комнату. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Глава 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Глиммер переводит взгляд с настенных часов на остывшую чашку кофе с молоком и морщит нос. Время десять утра, а Адора еще не постучалась в их квартиру, хотя по будням она неизменно приходит в десять тридцать. Неизменно в течении уже трех лет, и ее отсутствие за столом, пустой стул и нетронутая кружка беспокоят Глиммер. Она убирает кружку кофе в холодильник, зная, что Адоре все равно, холодный кофе или горячий. Адоре вообще по большей части все равно, она никогда не привередничает, считая, что раз приходит в чужую квартиру, надо довольствоваться тем, что дадут. Глиммер думает, что если налить ей кофе с солью, она только скажет “спасибо” и все равно выпьет из уважения к хозяевам. </p><p>- Вчера был тяжелый день, - Боу кладет руку ей на плечо и мягко целует в щеку. Боу волнуется не меньше, Глиммер знает это. - Она просто спит. Придет на обед. </p><p>Глиммер хочет сказать, что у Адоры были <em>десятки</em> тяжелых дней, но она все равно приходила или хотя бы предупреждала, чтобы ее не ждали, но только вздыхает и слабо улыбается. </p><p>Когда Адора не приходит в обед, Глиммер хочет пойти постучаться. Их квартиры соседние, друг напротив друга, но Боу останавливает ее. </p><p>- Адора уже взрослая, - говорит он, отводя Глиммер за руку от прихожей. </p><p>Глиммер вспоминает, как дрожали ладони Адоры вчера в машине, когда они ехали домой, и с каким тихим “до завтра” она закрывала за собой дверь. Она пишет Адоре сообщение на телефон, но ответа так и не приходит. </p><p>Когда Адора не появляется вечером на ужин, Боу не встает у Глиммер на пути. Не прийти на завтрак, не прийти на обед, но на ужин? На ежедневное обсуждение планов и репетицию? Случилось что-то действительно страшное, раз Адора пропускает такое. Что-то, что под силам решить только лучшим друзьям, поэтому Боу встает с Глиммер плечом к плечу, и они стучат в квартиру напротив. </p><p>- Адора! - повышает голос Глиммер, когда ответа не следует. - Адора, я знаю, что ты там, и я знаю, что что-то случилось. Пожалуйста, открой и позволь нам помочь. </p><p>За дверью не слышно ни звука, и Глиммер стучит еще несколько раз. Боу прижимается ухом к двери, и со стороны они выглядят очень смешно, хотя самим им далеко не до смеха. </p><p>- Адора, ты меня знаешь! - громко говорит Глиммер, не заботясь о том, что ее наверняка сейчас слышат все соседи. - Если ты не откроешь мне, я влезу через окно. Неважно как. Не заставляй меня искать лестницу. </p><p>Боу слышит шорох за дверью и делает шаг назад, чтобы не получить по носу. Адора открывает спустя несколько секунд, и Глиммер уже набрала воздуха в грудь, чтобы отчитать ее, но весь этот воздух выходит с тихим “Адора…”, когда она смотрит на нее, растрепанную и явно не спавшую этой ночью. Адора слабо и виновато улыбается, молча приглашая их в квартиру, и Боу с Глиммер не сговариваясь идут на кухню, проверяя холодильник на наличие еды. Еды, ожидаемо нет, и Боу в три нажатия заказывает перекус с доставкой. Глиммер ставит чайник. </p><p>Адора появляется на кухне следом. На ее плечах простыня, которую она обычно использует вместо одеяла, и она все еще в пижаме, что тоже очень сильно выбивается из привычной картины. Глиммер знает, что Адора очень привязана к своей утренней рутине, и сразу переодевается во что-то другое. Старая привычка, привитая в прошлой жизни, когда жесткий распорядок дня был необходим. </p><p>Они делают какао и проходят в комнату. Квартира Адоры небольшая, но невероятно уютная: растения на подоконнике, фотографии и гирлянды на стенах, несколько гитар в углу, большой шкаф с книгами; и это только спальня. Зал украшен примерно так же, и Адоре стоило немалых усилий принять, что в ее распоряжении есть две комнаты - гостиная и спальня, и долгое время она жила в зале, закрыв спальню на замок. Глиммер прекрасно помнит, как они с Боу боролись с этим: просто оставались у Адоры на ночь, выгоняя ее спать в комнату, и, со временем, Адора привыкла. </p><p>- Простите, - Адора неловко чешет затылок, пытаясь улыбнуться. - Я потеряла счет времени. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. </p><p>Глиммер садится рядом и осторожно обнимает ее за плечи, и Адора, как слепой котенок, тут же утыкается ей в плечо. </p><p>- Расскажешь? - шепотом спрашивает Глиммер, и Адора едва заметно кивает. - Спасибо. </p><p>Боу тоже садится рядом, и они некоторое время молчат. Боу знает, что иногда никакие слова не помогут так, как поможет простое молчание и присутствие, и поэтому никто не издает ни звука, пока Адора сама не начинает говорить. </p><p>- Вы знаете, что я выросла в приюте, - начинает она, беря кружку с подстывшим какао. - Я рассказывала. Там не было плохо, о нас заботились, но никто не брал в семью. </p><p>Адора прерывисто вздыхает и отпивает сладкое какао. </p><p>- Я не грустила. У меня была семья там. У меня была… Подруга. </p><p>Адора закусывает щеку изнутри и не меняет выражение лица. Подруга. Да. <em>Подруга</em>.  </p><p>- Воспитательница, которая нас растила, сказала, что ее подкинули на крыльцо в коробке, и как только я ее увидела, я сразу попросила ее оставить. Я не очень этого помню, мне было… Два года, или около того. Мы были неразлучны после встречи. </p><p>Даже после скандалов и угроз она не перестала спать в моей кровати. Даже после выговоров залезала под мое одеяло. </p><p>- Мы росли вместе с другими ребятами, но всегда были вдвоем. Даже говорили, что если кто-то захочет взять нас в семью, брать нужно обеих. Может быть, поэтому нас никто не забрал. Но, если бы кто-то забрал только меня, я бы точно сбежала обратно. И… Катра тоже бы. </p><p><em>Катра</em>. </p><p>- Мне было восемнадцать, когда я вышла из приюта. Катре было шестнадцать, она должна была оставаться в приюте еще два года, она она ушла за мной, и никому не было дела. Она просто собрала вещи и ушла со мной. Наверное, все, кто был в в приюте уже знали - нас не разлучить, и я радовалась этому. Мы обе интересовались музыкой с ранних лет. Мне подарили гитару, когда мне было четырнадцать. </p><p>
  <em>Катра обиделась, что ей не подарили, и она и играла на моей, пока не добилась своей. </em>
</p><p>- Мы учились играть. Сочиняли песни и пели друг дружке по ночам. Лонни так злилась, когда мы слишком громко обсуждали это, хах. </p><p>Привозят еду, но никто к ней не притрагивается. Боу встречает курьера, а Адора продолжает говорить куда-то в плечо Глиммер, будто мира вокруг не существует. </p><p>- Когда я выпустилась, я хотела посвятить себя музыке. Гитара и песни - все, что помогло мне не сойти с ума в приюте. </p><p>
  <em>И Катра. Катра, чья игра на гитаре все еще была не идеальной, но она была полна желания выступать. </em>
</p><p>- Мы жили в маленькой квартире, что досталась мне от приюта. Играли, где придется. Зарабатывали, как могли. И нам хватало. </p><p>Глиммер нехотя вспоминает, как Адора реагировала на простые вещи, что были в ее новой квартире. Микроволновка? Электрический чайник? Ночник? Вещи, которые должны быть обыденными для всех, для Адоры были роскошью. </p><p>- Но, через год, все… Все как-то изменилось. Мы начали ссориться. Наша игра не была синхронной. Мы… Хотели играть разную музыку. Я - одну, Катра - другую. Мы ссорились почти каждый день, и как-то раз я больше не смогла это терпеть. </p><p>
  <em>Катра знала, на что давить, и она это сделала. У меня просто не было выбора. </em>
</p><p>- Мы поссорились потому, что хотели совершенно разного от музыки. Такая глупая причина…</p><p>Адора всхлипывает, и Глиммер крепче сжимает ее плечи. </p><p>- Я просто собрала вещи и ушла. Это была моя квартира, но я знала, что Катре не выделят свою. Я просто ушла, надеясь, что, когда я вернусь, она образумится. Но… Когда я вернулась, квартира была пуста. Ни следа от Катры. Ничего. Я пыталась искать ее, но… С другой стороны мне казалось, что она не хотела, чтобы я ее нашла. И я прекратила. Я встретила вас… </p><p>Глиммер гладит ее по спине, утыкаясь носом в светлую макушку. Сложно забыть этот день: день, когда они с Боу остановились в переходе, заслушавшись отличной игрой на гитаре. Девушка в потрепанной одежде играла великолепно, но больше всего их поразило, с какой ловкостью она отделала хулиганов, что решили украсть ее заработок. Гитара осталась целой, в отличие от носов идиотов, что покусились на чужие деньги. В тот момент Глиммер подумала: мы подружимся. Так и произошло, и Глиммер безумно благодарна вселенной за что, что Адора появилась в ее жизни и, в какой-то мере, перевернула ее. Они пережили вместе много отличных моментов, и еще больше у них впереди, но в данную секунду Глиммер не верится, что девушка, дрожащая в ее руках - та самая Адора, которую все местные хулиганы уважают и боятся. </p><p>- Вы сделали мою жизнь ярче и легче, и я перестала думать о Катре… Или хотя бы делала это не так часто, как раньше. Я решила, что раз так произошло, так было нужно. Мы выбрали разные пути, так ведь случается. И теперь я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Когда я увидела ее там, я была… Рада, что ли. Что у нее все хорошо, что она продолжает петь, что у нее есть группа. Что она может себя защитить. Но она сделала вид, что не узнала меня.</p><p>Адора кривит губы в грустной усмешке, вытирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони. </p><p>- Наверное, мне просто грустно, что люди могут так быстро расходиться, даже спустя годы дружбы. Это несправедливо, но, такова ведь жизнь? </p><p>Боу переглядывается с Глиммер, и они синхронны выдают неловкое “наверное”. Они понятия не имеют, какого Адоре: у них не было настолько горького опыта. Они выросли в хороших семьях и всегда были друг у друга. Прошлая жизнь Адоры кажется им плохо написанным романом, в который добавляли драмы только для того, чтобы она там была. Адора не заслужила ничего из пережитого, и невозможность помочь ей забыть это душит их уже не первый год. </p><p>- Ладно, довольно грусти! - хрипло от слез говорит Адора, подтягивая себе тарелку с едой. - Аж есть захотелось! </p><p>Она переводит тему, потому что не хочет продолжать, и из нее больше ничего не вытаскивают. Они и не пытаются: Адора уже рассказала что-то личное, сокровенное, и, может быть, она расскажет больше позже, когда будет готова. </p><p>Из шкафчика стола выглядывает листок бумаги, но никто не обращает на него внимания, и Адора незаметно засовывает его глубже. Когда-нибудь она покажет им, но не сейчас. </p><p>
  <em>Hearts aren't supposed to hurt like that</em><br/>
<em>They're not supposed to break so fast</em><br/>
<em>And they say that time's a healer</em><br/>
<em>How long is this burn suppose to last?*</em>
</p><p>***<br/>
Катра перечитывает строчки и не может сдержать довольной улыбки. Волна вдохновения давно не накрывала ее настолько сильно, и Катра смакует каждое написанное слово: ей безумно нравится, что получилось. Осталось написать музыку, и это будет новый хит, с которым можно будет выступать на следующем концерте, если, конечно, Скорпия успеет разучить свою партию барабанов. У Скорпии получается хорошо, но всегда можно быть лучше, и Катра уже прикидывает расписание репетиций в голове. </p><p>Скорпия в соседней комнате ежится непонятно с чего, будто ощутила на коже сквозняк.  </p><p>- Слушай, - перебивает она Энтрапту, что рассказывала ей по телефону про новые эксперименты в физике последние несколько минут. Энтрапта замолкает. - А когда у нас следующий концерт? Только в этот раз нормальный. </p><p>Энтрапта выдает задумчивое “хмммм…”. </p><p>- Через полтора месяца в Мистакоре будет фестиваль. Хордак говорил что-то про то, что оформил нам пропуска и нас включат в программу. Там осталось решить пару вопросов, но это ближайший. А что? </p><p>- Просто интересно, - пожимает плечами Скорпия будто Энтрапта может видеть ее жесты. - Мы редко играем на одной сцене с кем-то еще, было бы здорово подружиться с другими группами. Жаль, что мы не обменялись контактами со вчерашними ребятами. </p><p>- Ох! Это были BrightMoon и Мермиста, мы с Хордаком уже нашли, кто они такие! - Весело и немного гордо произносит Энтрапта. - Хордак сказал, мы точно увидимся с ними на фестивале.  Там будет больше времени, так что давай попробуем с ними подружиться! И, ох, мне пора. Кажется, Хордак снова уснул за столом. Увидимся! </p><p>В трубке слышатся гудки. Так вот, как назывались те ребята. Скорпия пытается вспомнить, слышала ли когда-нибудь их песни и даже набирает названия в сети, чтобы побольше о них почитать, но настойчивый стук в дверь ее комнаты отрывает ее от этого занятия. </p><p>- Д-да? - говорит она, откладывая телефон. </p><p>Катра проходит в комнату с листом бумаги, и Скорпия вскакивает с кровати ей навстречу.  </p><p>- Я закончила песню. Сейчас работаю над музыкой, решила дать тебе текст. Будь готова разучивать партию барабанов на следующей неделе.  </p><p>Голос Катры спокойный и сухой, но Скорпия замечает, как ее хвост двигается туда сюда. Катра гордится текстом и предвкушает работу над музыкой, это очевидно. Беря листок, Скорпия читает, и в голове возникает уйма вопросов, ответов на которые, она, конечно, не получит. Это же Катра. Но ей нравится текст, и готовая песня будет просто прекрасна. Она это чувствует. </p><p>
  <em>Lonely girl you lost the only thing you loved</em><br/>
<em>Nothing that you have is ever good enough</em><br/>
<em>And I won't be the one to keep you safe</em><br/>
<em>And I won't be the one who stays the same**</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Jessie Ware - Hearts. Ссылка на прослушивание на ютубе: https://bit.ly/2DXZqk6 ссылка на перевод: https://bit.ly/39d1NLb</p><p>** Lonely Girl - Tonight Alive. Ссылка на прослушивание на ютубе: https://bit.ly/2OCZjMR ссылка на перевод: https://bit.ly/2OFOtpe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Глава 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Осень начинается для всех по-разному. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Прохладный ветер дует Глиммер в лицо, когда она тянет Боу и Адору в парк после репетиции. В парке есть пруд, а в пруду утки, и Глиммер с радостью слушает лекцию Боу о том, что кормить уток только хлебом нельзя: надо чередовать с овощами. На дворе сентябрь, но что уже довольно зябко, и Глиммер кутается в толстовку Адоры, которой, кажется, холод нипочем. По всем канонам романов и дурацких фильмов, именно Боу должен был отдать Глиммер одежду, а потом драматично замерзнуть во имя сюжета, но среди них трех именно Адоре было все равно, какая температура снаружи. Поэтому Адора отдает Глиммер ярко-красную толстовку и, совсем не ежась, идет неспешным шагом рядом, рассматривая плавающих в пруду птиц. Нахальные чайки отбирали у уток хлеб, брошенный людьми, и Адора расплылась в странной грустной ухмылке: прям как в приюте, если не успел урвать что-то, это отберет кто-то по-проворнее. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Как насчет зайти за мороженным? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Голос Боу выводит Адору из мыслей о прошлом. Мороженое звучит отлично, но Адора делает глубокий вдох и машет перед собой руками. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Вы двое обязательно возьмите. Сейчас в кофейнях отличные предложения, знаю. Но… Я откажусь, - она демонстративно обхватывает ладонью горло. - Не хочу потерять голос прямо перед фестивалем. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Глиммер и Боу переглядываются. Ну, конечно. Будь до концерта месяц, Адора бы быстрее всех понеслась за заветным рожком, прося уместить себе как можно больше разноцветных шариков. Но выступление уже через неделю, и рисковать нельзя. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Тогда мы возьмем себе кофе с мороженым, - улыбается Глиммер, толкая Адору и Боу в одну из подвернувшихся по пути кофейн. - А ты возьми чего-нибудь теплого. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- С шоколадной крошкой, - добавляет Боу, и компания со смехом усаживается за предложенный официантом столик.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Катра едва сдерживается, чтобы не швырнуть микрофон в стенку. Её останавливает только осознание, что микрофоны - это дорогое оборудование, и Хордак не оплатит убытки, когда узнает, что всему виной ее плохое настроение. Настроение ее и правда было скверным: до выступления оставались считанные дни, а песня не звучала идеально. Пересматривая видео репетиций, Катра каждый раз замечала какие-то погрешности, которые для обычного зрителя и слушателя были неуловимы, но Катра знала, что они есть, и это выводило ее из себя. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Еще раз, - рычит она, вытирая рукавом выступившие капли пота на лбу. - Скорпия, следи за ритмом во втором припеве. Энтрапта, не перебарщивай с усилением звука, я не хочу, чтобы все подумали, что вся наша музыка - это сплошной электрический скрежет. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Энтрапта надувает щеки. Эмили была для нее гораздо больше, чем электронным синтезатором: она собрала эту установку с нуля, и потратила на это без малого все годы университета, продолжая совершенствовать ее год за годом. Эмили умеет воспроизводить тысячи подходящих под ситуацию звуков и тонов, и каждый раз, когда Катра ворчит о том, что с Эмили музыка становится слишком “фальшивой”, Энтрапте хочется разразиться тирадой “почему Катра не права”. Но они репетируют уже пятый час, и все, чего Энтрапте хочется сейчас, это какао и новый эпизод любимого аниме. Поэтому Энтрапта только кивает. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Скорпия заставляет Катру прервать репетицию через полчаса. Катра, естественно, упирается, скаля зубы и шипя неприличные слова, но у Скорпии есть козырь: сказать Катре, что иначе все будет </span>
  <em>
    <span>как в прошлый раз.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Эта фраза магическим образом каждый раз охлаждала пыл Катры, и она шла собирать инструменты, яростно мотая хвостом в разные стороны. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>В прошлый раз из-за изнурительных репетиций Катра потеряла голос на добрые несколько дней, вследствии чего группа Fright Zone не смогла принять участие в концерте. Это было всего полгода назад, и Катра отлично помнит ужас, который испытала одним мартовским утром, когда, открыв рот чтобы сказать “доброе утро”, издала лишь тихий жалкий хрип. С тех пор она начала относиться к своему горлу осторожнее, и даже попросила Скорпию вовремя ее тормозить, что по меркам Катры уже было высшей степенью проявления дружбы. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они обязательно продолжат репетировать завтра. Она должна звучать безупречно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И вовсе не потому, что заглянула в уже опубликованные списки участников фестиваля. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В день фестиваля у Катры внезапно хорошее настроение. Катра редко встает с той ноги, разве что в те дни, когда она знает, что проведет часы в объятиях с Милогом. Но в этот раз Катра улыбалась во весь рот, и Скорпия с Энтраптой переглядываются куда чаще, чем обычно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Какое классное место! - говорит Скорпия, желая развеять странную атмосферу. Энтрапта не замечает ее реплики, возясь с Эмили, а Катра растягивает губы в улыбке. Улыбке, от которой у Скорпии пробегают мурашки. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Забавно, - произносит Катра, крепче хватаясь за ремешок гитары. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>На входе их встречает девушка. В ее длинные светлые волосы вплетены разноцветные ленточки, а розовое платье в пол украшено цветами, и Скорпия готова поклясться, что видела ее где-то, но времени размышлять нет. Катра тащит их в гримерку. Их номер - второй по счету, всего второй. Это волнительно и страшно. Наверняка Хордак протащил их именно на вторую строку, когда толпа наиболее разгорячена. Скорпия встречается взглядом с Энтраптой: Энтрапта готова ко всему на всю тысячу процентов. Ей, Скорпии, немного завидно. Катра и Энтрапта умеют как-то</span>
  <em>
    <span> не обращать внимания</span>
  </em>
  <span> на публику и зал, в то время как Скорпия только в зал и смотрит, анализируя выражения лиц людей. Если кто-то в передних рядах показывал недовольство, Скорпии было тяжелее играть. Она пыталась с этим совладать, и в итоге решила проблему довольно-таки просто: если она не может смотреть в зал, значит, она будет смотреть на Катру. Катра всегда пела так, будто от этого зависела ее жизнь, и Скорпия может только восхищаться этим. Вряд ли она сама смогла бы делать что-то с такой самоотверженностью. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Из мыслей ее выдергивает злое шипение, будто кому-то наступили на хвост. Скорпия быстро переводит взгляд туда же, куда смотрит Катра, и замечает на стульях в гримерке три одинаковых рюкзака с принтом из единорогов на них. Это фирменный знак группы BrightMoon, тех самых ребят, с которыми они тогда раскидали охранников в клубе “Портал”. И, по какой-то причине, Катра уж очень сильно их не любит… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Катра? Что-то не так? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Катра делает глубокий вздох. Концерт, </span>
  <em>
    <span>концерт</span>
  </em>
  <span>, одна песня, потом выход в конце. Можно не слушать другие группы, можно отсидеться в машине. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Саундчек. Сейчас же. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>На саундчек давали десять минут. Групп много, а время и сцена - не резиновые, и Катра постаралась отключить мозги и сосредоточиться на подготовке. Хотя, за основную часть все равно отвечает Энтрапта. Катра может хоть часами копошиться в проводах, но лучше Энтрапты никто не настроит их инструменты. Катра лишь проверяет микрофоны. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Тут немного устарела проводка, но Эмили справится и с такой, - рапортует Энтрапта, довольно улыбаясь тому, что втихаря подлатала пару проводов. - Мне хватит пары минут перед нашей песней, чтобы подключить вас и Эмили. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Катра кивает. Все идет хорошо. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Все идет хорошо еще три секунды, когда она идет обратно за кулисы, а потом едва ли не нос к носу сталкивается с </span>
  <em>
    <span>проблемой</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Проблема делает шаг назад; в голубых глазах застывает изумление, а губы непонятно кривятся, будто пытаясь изобразить что-то между улыбкой и испугом. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Адора… - говорит Катра на выдохе и тут же проклинает саму себя. Она произнесла это вслух, и Адора явно услышала, судя по дрогнувшим губам. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они, не шевелясь, так и стоят, смотря друг на друга, боясь дышать. Даже хвост Катры остается без движения, удерживаемый невероятным количеством силы воли. Неизвестно, сколько они бы стояли еще, если бы не тронувшая плечо Адоры Глиммер. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Хэй, все хорошо? - спрашивает она, и ступор Адоры спадает, давая ей возможность повернуться к Глиммер и заморгать, будто она только что очнулась от каких-то чар. - Наш саундчек через десять минут. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Все хорошо, да… - дрожащим голосом говорит Адора, переводя взгляд на Катру, будто желая убедиться, что Катра все еще здесь и ей не почудилось. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Катра все еще стоит на прежнем месте, но уже тоже освободилась от сковывающего ее тело удивления. Хвост ее мечется из стороны в сторону, а на лице появляется гримаса недовольства. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Позади нее Скорпия приветственно поднимает вверх руку, неловко улыбаясь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ох, привет, вы, наверное, нас не помните, но мы… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Глиммер переводит на нее взгляд и невольно вздрагивает. Скорпия на первый взгляд выглядит довольно грозно: кожаная куртка с оборванными рукавами, черные джинсы  и черная помада вкупе с массивными клешнями и ядовитым хвостом никак не выдают в ней добрейшей души личность. Но Скорпия давно привыкла к такому, и поэтому с лица ее не сходит добрая улыбка. Улыбайся, и люди к тебе потянутся - принцип, которому она следовала с детства, и который не сработал только с Катрой. Вот когда Скорпия на ее глазах пригрозила какому-то парню в баре ужалить его между булок, если тот не отстанет, тогда Катра оказалась впечатлена. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Вы тоже были там, в Портале, - вспоминает Глиммер, осознав, что Скорпия не собирается делать ничего плохого. - Точно. Привет. Э… Здорово, что теперь нам на самом деле представился шанс выступать рядом. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Да, это здорово! Вы, ребята, так здорово дрались там, будто привыкли это делать, - Скорпия трет затылок клешней и в самом деле теперь выглядит для Глиммер чем-то похожей на Адору: у Адоры тоже вечно проблемы с начинанием разговора с незнакомыми людьми. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мы с Боу не часто с кем-то деремся, а вот у Адоры есть такой опыт, - разводит руками Глиммер, подначивая Адору легким тычком локтя. Адора издает невнятное “угу”, наблюдая за кончиком хвоста Катры и не решаясь взглянуть той в глаза. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Катра не убегает сейчас, почему?.. Неужели хочет поговорить? Неужели есть крохотный, но шанс… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Скорпия, - раздается от Катры, и это больше похоже на рычание, чем на обычную речь. - Прекрати подлизываться к кому попало.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Три пары глаз удивленно обращаются к ней. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- К кому попало?.. - приподнимает брови Глиммер, ошеломленная этим высказыванием. - Разве вы с Адорой не знакомы? Я думала...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Адора не знает, благодарить ей Глиммер за эту фразу или прибить гитарой в гримерке. Катра скрипит зубами. Зрачки ее сужаются до узких щелочек. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мы не знакомы, - едко говорит она, и эти слова отдают горечью на языке. Катра сама не поняла, что сказала, и на секунду лицо ее выразило сожаление, но она вовремя взяла себя в руки, вернув на него привычную хмурость.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лицо Адоры, напротив, ясно отражает боль и недоумение. Она никогда не умела скрывать эмоции, и не собиралась учиться этому сейчас, и слова Катры вонзаются ей в сердце как самый острый в мире клинок. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Не знакомы?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Не знакомы? - спрашивает она, с ужасом осознавая, как дрожит ее голос. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не знакомы. Хах. Ей хочется рассмеяться от абсурдности происходящего. Конечно. Не знакомы. Не было всех тех лет крепкой дружбы, не было совместных секретов, не было долгих разговоров перед сном, не было долгих объятий, </span>
  <em>
    <span>не было</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Точно, Катра, - произносит Адора, и губы ее растягиваются в ухмылке. Кто-то посторонний мог бы подумать, что она собирается пошутить. - Мы с тобой не знакомы, и не жили бок о бок семнадцать лет, будучи самым близкими друг другу людьми. Как я могла вообще подумать, что все это было не просто дурным сном. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Заткнись, - шипит Катра, сжимая ладони в кулаки. Когти больно впиваются в кожу, и это пустяк в сравнении с теми воспоминаниями, что вспыхивают в ее мыслях, обжигая и мешая вдохнуть. - Ты сама во всем виновата, и я не собираюсь разбираться в этом спустя столько лет. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Серьезно?! - выпаливает Адора, обращая на себя взгляды только что закончившей группы. Окружающие перешептываются, осуждающе оглядывая их. - Катра…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ваша очередь на саундчек, - прерывает ее девушка в длинном розовом платье, что встречала их у входа. Адора мгновенно замирает. Саундчек. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Концерт</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Они здесь ради этого. Она и ее друзья, которые никогда не вычеркнут ее из своей жизни. Адора переводит взгляд на Глиммер, что машет отошедшему Боу. Они ведь так не сделают, да?.. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Кто знает</span>
  </em>
  <span>, шепчет ей противный внутренний голос. Может быть, дело не в Катре, а в… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Уже идем! - отзывается Боу и бежит к микрофонам и проводам, даже не взглянув на развернувшуюся драму. Адора и Глиммер следуют за ним.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я буду в машине до начала концерта, - сухо говорит Катра, повернувшись к Скорпии. - Позовешь меня только тогда, когда начнется. Или если установка Энтрапты загорится. Не хочу это пропустить. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Скорпия отвечает ей кивком. Если Катра называет Эмили “установкой”, значит трогать ее нельзя ни при каких обстоятельствах. Кто такая эта Адора?.. Почему Катра так реагирует?.. Катра даже на </span>
  <em>
    <span>Хордака </span>
  </em>
  <span>так не реагирует! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сама того не замечая, Скорпия начинает ходить кругами, потирая подбородок, пока ее не останавливает легкое похлопывание по плечу. Она притормаживает. Плохая привычка, </span>
  <em>
    <span>плохая</span>
  </em>
  <span>, говорит она себе и смотрит на подошедшую девушку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Перфюма” написано на висящем на шее бэйджике. “Стилист-декоратор”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- П-привет? - чуть наклоняет голову Скорпия. - Я мешаюсь? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Перфюма улыбается, чуть прикрывая рот ладонью. Скорпии снова кажется, что она где-то ее видела. Но где… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Нет, что ты. Я наоборот хотела спросить, свободна ли ты? Мне нужно дооформить сцену, а все другие волонтеры куда-то разбежались… Можешь подержать лестницу? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Конечно, нет проблем! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Отличный шанс отвлечься и перестать грузить себя вопросами, на которые никто все равно не даст ответов.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Концерт начинается спустя два часа, и Скорпия в панике носится по всем комнатам в поисках Энтрапты, находя ту в буфете в окружении крохотных стаканчиков из-под эспрессо. Скорпия надеется, что там был не эспрессо, но широченная ухмылка Энтрапты говорит об обратном. Что ж, по крайней мере там был не кофейный ликер. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>К машине с Катрой Скорпия подходит, как к клетке со львом, но даже не успевает постучать в окно: Катра выходит сама, потягиваясь и глубоко вдыхая, как после хорошего сна. Что творится у нее в голове Скорпия не знает, но чувствует, что все куда иначе, чем пару часов назад. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Пойдем, - бросает через плечо Катра. - Время взорвать зал. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они выходят на сцену под вялые аплодисменты, но Катра замечает в толпе несколько фанатов, что давно за ними наблюдают. Скоро, думает она, весь зал будет знать, кто мы такие. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И под “скоро” она имеет в виду уже завтра. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>За пару секунд до того, как начать играть, Катра смотрит за кулисы. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Странно</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Она никогда раньше туда не смотрела. Зачем? Чтобы увидеть хмурую рожу Хордака? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Катра смотрит за кулисы, встречается взглядом с Адорой и ударяет по струнам. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Скорпия хорошо начала</span>
  </em>
  <span>, проносится у нее в голове. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Отлично</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lonely girl you lost the only thing you loved</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing that you have is ever good enough</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I won't be the one to keep you safe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I won't be the one who stays the same</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Зал завороженно замирает. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You got a lot of nerve and</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like the table's turning</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And now you're wishing me well like you miss me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You got a dirty tongue and</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like the damage done is forever</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it's a long time to miss me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Woah oh no</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>А затем взрывается восторженными криками. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Катре кажется, что она никогда не пела </span>
  <em>
    <span>так</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Когда выкладываешься каждой клеточкой тела, когда слышишь все: себя, свою гитару, Скорпию, Энтрапту и Эмили, и зал. Катра смотрит только перед собой, и для нее сейчас существует только это чувство: именно к этому она шла столько времени. Через неудачи, содранные в кровь пальцы и сорванное горло. Через “</span>
  <em>
    <span>это не твое</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, через… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was on your side</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I stood by you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So go ahead and cry it's just like you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Смотри</span>
  </em>
  <span>, думает она. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Слушай</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Услышь, наконец. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Услышь и пойми, что я добилась всего сама.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I don't feel sorry for you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry for you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause now the table's turning</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And now the bridge is burning</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's coming crashing down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crashing down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Over you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Катра допевает под оглушительные аплодисменты. Она тяжело дышит, но чувствует, что смогла бы спеть на бис прямо сейчас, жаль это не ее одиночный концерт. Ее губы растягиваются в довольной улыбке. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Другим группам придется постараться, чтобы получить такой же отклик от зала. Она снова переводит взгляд за кулисы. Адора стоит на том же месте, все так же цепляясь пальцами за ремень гитары, будто без него она не сможет выжить и секунды. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Тебе придется постараться, чтобы переплюнуть такое.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Глава 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Катра начинает петь, Боу едва не роняет банджо. Глиммер хочет сказать что-то вроде “а у нее неплохо получается”, но одного взгляда на Адору хватает, чтобы замолчать и прикусить язык. </p><p>Адора вцепляется в кулису и смотрит. Не в зал, как обычно, ища лица фанатов. Не на сцену, рассматривая крутые инструменты популярных групп. Глиммер видит такой взгляд впервые и не смеет хоть как-то вмешиваться. Адора смотрит на Катру так, будто перед ней самый популярный исполнитель всех времен и народов, но в то же время ее взгляд грустен. </p><p>Она не вслушивается в слова, слыша лишь голос. Чистый, отлично поставленный. Такой родной и чужой одновременно. Когда Катра успела так научиться? Когда ее голос так… Изменился? Стал более уверенным, более твердым, более… Профессиональным. Когда она научилась петь и играть одновременно, не сбиваясь? Не прерываясь на “сейчас, еще раз”. Адора ловит мимолетный взгляд и ухмылку, и они отдаются болью в груди. </p><p>
  <em>Меня не было рядом, когда это случилось. </em>
</p><p>Глиммер не отрывает глаз от Адоры. Взгляд Адоры выражает так много, и Глиммер не знает, смогут ли они сегодня вообще сыграть, да и ей, на деле, не так уж это и важно. Глиммер кусает губу и сжимает мандолину. Она рядом, но ничем не может помочь. Она даже не знает, нужна ли тут помощь. Адора просто стоит, замерев, едва дыша. Глиммер вслушивается в слова песни, но они не имеют какого-то особенного смысла для нее. </p><p>Когда Катра заканчивает, под оглушительные аплодисменты, Адора ловит ее взгляд. Катра смотрит ей прямо в глаза, запыхавшись от долгой песни, смотрит и улыбается, но не так, как раньше. В ее взгляде что-то иное, но прежде чем Адора понимает, что именно, Катра уходит со сцены, а ее группа в рекордное время собирает инструменты. В один миг сцена снова становится пустой и тихой. </p><p>- Адора? - тянет ее за рукав Боу, и Адора, вздрогнув, переводит на него взгляд. - Ты как? </p><p>- Я? Я отлично! - слишком плохо врет Адора, но Глиммер и Боу, переглянувшись, покупаются на эту ложь. До их выступления еще примерно полчаса, и у них будет время выяснить, стоит ли Адоре сегодня петь, или лучше забрать ее домой и завернуть в одеяло. - Это было так круто! </p><p>- Они отлично выложились, - кивает Боу. Всю песню он пялился на диковинную установку, на которой играла девушка из Frigth Zone. Энтрапта, кажется? Установка была необычной и воспроизводила воистину уникальные звуки, и Боу совсем не прислушивался к тексту песни. Он слушал только установку, и она казалась ему самым прекрасным, что происходило на сцене. </p><p>После Fright Zone выступает еще пара групп, не получая такого же отклика от зала, и Адора почему-то чувствует… Гордость? Почему-то, сжимая гриф гитары, она ощущает лишь желание найти Катру где-то в глубине кулис и сказать одно лишь слово. </p><p>
  <em>Молодец. </em>
</p><p>Потому что других слов нет. Потому что ей больше нечего ей сказать. Катра и правда достигла многого, и аудитория правда ее полюбила. Что она, Адора, может тут сделать? Только порадоваться за нее. </p><p>Адора улыбается, проводя пальцами по струнам гитары. Их новая песня так подходит под все это. Текст будто специально был написан под этот вечер, а ведь они втроем придумывали его так долго. Глиммер и Боу придумали текст, а она написала музыку, и Адоре хочется спеть эту песню, как в последний раз. Ей хочется, чтобы до Катры дошли слова, дошла каждая нота. </p><p>Она выходит на сцену именно с этими мыслями, смотря за кулисы и не видя ни одного знакомого лица. Она смотрит в зал, но и там не видит ничего, за что могла бы зацепиться. Глиммер и Боу посылают ей одобрительные взгляды; раньше Адоре было бы их достаточно, но сейчас… </p><p>Она замечает в толпе зала чей-то хвост; чью-то кое-как расчесанную гриву волос. </p><p>Боу начинает играть. </p><p>***<br/>
Катре хочется домой. Ей плевать, что всем надо выйти в конце, будто они первоклассники, которым нужно показать родителям поделки на открытом уроке. Они спели. Они взорвали зал. Твиттер постит фотографии из зала, кто-то тэгает их в инстаграме. Ей плевать на другие группы. Она юркает в зал, проходя между рядами и зарываясь носом в воротник косухи, что чуть ей велика. Нужно как-то убить время. </p><p>- Bright Moon! Встречаем! - голосит ведущий, и Катра усмехается. Какое тупое название. Им только единорогов на эмблеме не хватает. </p><p>Она поднимает взгляд на выступающих; чертовы единороги бросаются ей в глаза первыми, и она ухмыляется, пока не слышит голос. </p><p>
  <em>Everything you want, everything you do</em><br/>
<em>Everything and anything is up to you</em><br/>
<em>Every single day starts with a riddle</em><br/>
<em>You can go left or right down the middle</em>
</p><p>Катра хватает ладонью внезапно распушившийся хвост и прижимает встрепенувшиеся уши к голове. Как давно она не слышала этого голоса? Слишком давно, чтобы не пытаться неосознанно уловить каждую ноту. Голос Адоры изменился лишь слегка: стал более взрослым, более уверенным, но в остальном это был все тот же голос, что… </p><p>...что, Катра? </p><p>Она прикусывает губу и трясет головой. Ничего. Просто у Адоры всегда был талант, и ей не понять, сколько сил и труда она вложила в то, чтобы звучать так, как звучит. </p><p>
  <em>Rock, paper, scissors</em><br/>
<em>Which one is, it's your decision</em><br/>
<em>And no matter what you choose</em><br/>
<em>You're gonna live it</em>
</p><p>Катра вслушивается в текст и не может удержаться от смешка. Не важно, что ты выберешь, тебе с этим жить. Какой прекрасный текст. Адора наверняка писала его в три часа ночи, выкидывая неудачные черновики в мусорное ведро рядом со столом. </p><p>
  <em>Everybody wants to be happy, so</em><br/>
<em>Take a look around, find a hand to hold</em><br/>
<em>If you really want, you can change like the weather</em><br/>
<em>No matter what you do, it'll keep getting better</em>
</p><p>Конечно. Для кого-то все давно решено: тебя любят, у тебя талант. Делай, что хочешь, все получится. Найдутся верные друзья, и вся эта стереотипно-сопливая хрень обязательно сбудется. Только если ты не одарен ничем, все так просто не будет. Придется прорываться, если нужно - то по головам. А те, кто беззаботно поют о том, как нужно просто “увидеть рядом красоту”... Что ж, у тех стоит на эмблеме радужный единорог, а в солистках у них блондинка без мозгов. </p><p>
  <em>And no matter what you choose</em><br/>
<em>You're gonna live it</em>
</p><p>***<br/>
Адоре достаточно знать, что Катра слушает. Она потеряла ее в толпе, но почему-то чувствует: Катра дослушает песню. Адора успокаивается и поет так, как на репетициях, спокойно, с улыбкой, и этого недостаточно, чтобы взорвать зал, как это сделали Fright Zone, но достаточно, чтобы зал начал громко подпевать им на припевах. У них нет громких барабанов и хитрой установки, но когда в последний раз кто-то выходил на эту сцену с банджо?.. Публика не “взорвалась”, публика удивилась, и то, что они услышали им понравилось. </p><p>Адора надеется, что до Катры дойдет смысл песни. Дойдут слова о том, что со своим выбором нужно жить, но никогда не поздно что-то поменять. </p><p>До Катры доходит другое, и когда Адора и ее группа, попрощавшись с залом, скрывается за кулисами, Катра делает все, чтобы они не пересеклись. </p><p>Им приходится оказаться на сцене снова спустя полтора часа, когда фест подходит к концу и участников просят выйти попрощаться. Слыша громогласные аплодисменты на момент выхода Fright Zone, Катра не сдерживает широкую довольную улыбку. Ей действительно удалось добиться такого. Все ее усилия начали окупаться, и это только начало. Это только первые ступеньки к желаемому, и теперь оно не кажется таким недостижимым. Из зала сверкают вспышки фотоаппаратов, и Катра даже не пытается обращать внимание на слова ведущего. Она с радостью спела бы на бис: внезапно она не чувствует ни грамма усталости и раздражения, что обычно преследовали ее после каждого выступления. </p><p>Прощание с залом длится всего несколько минут, и Катра рада, что осталась до конца, хотя это и стоило ей полтора часа скитания по залу и окрестностям. Ей почти наплевать, что за кулисами она снова оказывается слишком близко с Адорой: сегодня Адора не смогла ее затмить, и ей наверняка от этого плохо. Катре нравится такой расклад, но ей больше хочется домой, чем злорадствовать. Дома, возможно, ей в голову придет очередная отличная идея песни. </p><p>- Это был такой крутой фестиваль! - радостно говорит Скорпия, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не мотнуть хвостом. Катра знает об этой привычке, что иногда оканчивалась легким параличом подошедшего сзади бедолаги, и надеется, что восторг Скорпии имеет границы. Хотя, что тут говорить: хвост самой Катры перестал пушиться и едва не бился из стороны в сторону в таком же восторге. - Тебе кто-то понравился, Катра? </p><p>- Я не прислушивалась к другим, - с ухмылкой отвечает Катра, пряча руки в карманы куртки. - Мне было достаточно того, что мы выложились на полную. </p><p>- Ты отлично спела! Куда лучше, чем на репетициях! Точнее, я не говорю, что ты плохо пела на репетициях, ты пела отлично, просто сегодня ты звучала как-то особенно хорошо, и это помогло мне играть лучше… Кажется, даже Эмили сегодня играла иначе! </p><p>Скорпия неловко трет затылок, и Катра снисходительно выдыхает. </p><p>- Да, твоя игра тоже была куда лучше, чем на вчерашней репетиции. Надеюсь, так останется и в дальнейшем. Нам нужно найти Энтрапту и ехать по домам, пока есть шанс не попасть в пробку. А ты знаешь, что случится, если попасть в пробку с Хордаком. </p><p>- Ох, да, это будет катастрофа. Я поищу ее. Можешь подождать в машине, я мигом! </p><p>Скорпия резко поворачивается; Катра делает машинальное движение в сторону, уклоняясь от хвоста. За месяцы знакомства это движение уже стало отточенным. Катра смотрит ей в спину пару секунд, после чего поворачивается на каблуках и неспешно идет к машине. Даже морда Хордака сейчас не изменит ей настроение. </p><p>Скорпия находит Энтрапту рядом с гримеркой, болтающую с… Кажется, его зовут Боу. Парень с банджо. Из Bright Moon. Скорпия оглядывается назад - Катры за ее спиной нет, значит, никто не будет сверлить ее взглядом, если она просто немного… Задержится. </p><p>- Скорпия! - окликает ее Энтрапта, и Скорпия замечает, что Энтрапта чуть не подпрыгивает на месте. Это ее обычное состояние после кофе, но тот давно должен был из нее выветриться. - Эти ребята играют не только на банджо и мандолине! У них есть калимба, мелодика, и даже окарина! И они будут играть на них в следующий раз! Оооох я хочу это услышать, в программе Эмили нет окарины! </p><p>Скорпия понятия не имеет, что такое окарина, но слово звучит круто, так что она верит Энтрапте на слово. </p><p>- У вас и правда очень необычный выбор инструментов, - Скорпия улыбается, и Боу смущенно почесывает щеку. </p><p>- А у вас есть целая установка, которой больше ни у кого нет, - говорит он, и Энтрапта снова немного подпрыгивает. - Думаю, нас можно назвать уникальными на этом фестивале. </p><p>- Это точно! - соглашается Энтрапта. - А у вас уже есть записанные песни с другими инструментами? Я бы хотела послушать и посмотреть, могу ли я добавить их звучание в Эмили. А еще мы могли бы обсудить другие фесты! </p><p>- Отличная идея, - кивает Скорпия. - Было бы здорово иметь хоть какие-то контакты с теми, кого мы… Ну, знаем? За кулисами бывает скучно и страшновато, когда вокруг одни незнакомые лица. Мы были бы непротив, если бы, ну… У нас были ваши номера? Не настаиваю, конечно… </p><p>Боу протягивает ей визитку. Визитка простая, почти без информации: только имя и номер. И сердечки по краям. </p><p>- Напишите мне, я думаю, мы сможем поладить. Вы куда приятнее, чем ваша солистка. Я думал, она прожжет нас взглядом… </p><p>- У Катры просто было плохое настроение… - Скорпия вздыхает, передавая Энтрапте визитку. - Она не всегда такая. По крайней мере не каждый день. Энтрапта с вами спишется. И нам уже пора. Хордак ведь уже вернулся? </p><p>- Ох, да-да, - Энтрапта прячет визитку в карман. - Он только что написал и попросил поторопиться. Катра действует ему на нервы, своей… - Энтрапта смотрит в телефон. - “Слишком довольной рожей”. Думаю, пора. Пока, Боу! Увидимся! </p><p>Боу машет им рукой, и они быстрым шагом уходят к машине. Хордак барабанит пальцами по рулю, крепко в него вцепившись, а Катра, развалившись на заднем сидении, листает новостные ленты с крайне самодовольным выражением лица, и Скорпия думает, что Хордаку нужна медаль за сдержанность. Или хотя бы значок “я ни на кого не орал уже час”. Он перестает стискивать руль только когда Энтрапта садится рядом с ним, пристегивает ремень безопасности и начинает рассказывать, как прошел концерт. Черты его лица разглаживаются, и уголки губ едва-едва заметно приподнимаются. Посторонний человек не заметил бы, но для тех, кто знает Хордака уже несколько месяцев, это означает “Хордак улыбается”. </p><p>- Что пишут? - интересуется Скорпия, и Катра отрывается от телефона. </p><p>- Пишут, что мы были восхитительны. На наш новостной твиттер за последние полтора часа подписались почти сто человек. И на мой тоже пара десяток. Это отличное начало нашего пути к славе. </p><p>В голосе Катры нет ни капли раздражения, и Скорпия надеется, что это настроение продержится у Катры еще хотя бы несколько дней. </p><p>***</p><p><em>@Fright_Zone_Official</em> ретвитнул(а): </p><p>Открыть ссылку:<strong> FrightZone - тёмная лошадка?</strong></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>FrightZone - тёмная лошадка? Или коротко о фестивале в Мистакоре.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Комментарии к статье:</p><p><strong>Blakki</strong>: Вы их слышали? Это просто потрясающе!<br/>
<strong>N3k3s3</strong>: Я кажется влюбился в солистку Fright Zone, кто-нибудь знает её аккаунт?<br/>
 ↳<strong>Beaute fatale</strong> to <strong>N3k3s3</strong>: Я заметила их ещё до этого концерта, держи ссылку [link]<br/>
<strong>Immako</strong>: Это не музыка, это фантастика! Я никогда не слышал такого звучания!<br/>
<strong>Tilla</strong>: Я хочу такую же стрижку, как у барабанщицы Fright Zone!<br/>
<strong>Baklan</strong>: А кто-нибудь знает, что за странный инструмент был у Bright Moon?<br/>
 ↳<strong>Ecenija</strong> to <strong>Baklan</strong>: чувак, это банджо.<br/>
  ↳<strong>Baklan</strong> to <strong>Ecenija</strong>: Офигеть, я думал на таком только кантри играют!<br/>
<strong>Lafi</strong>: У кого-то есть запись со сцены?<br/>
 ↳<strong>M00N</strong> to <strong>Lafi</strong>: Я записывала на телефон некоторые выступления [link]<br/>
<strong>Marridark</strong>: Я работаю за сценой и кажется у солисток Bright Moon и Fright Zone был конфликт.<br/>
 ↳<strong>Kilarina</strong> to <strong>Mariidark</strong>: Ого, реально? <br/>
   ↳<strong>Mariidark</strong> to <strong>Kilarina</strong>: Я не подслушивал, но, кажется, они были знакомы? Катра выглядела такой злой, лол, я думал они подерутся… <br/>
     ↳<strong>Kilarina</strong> to <strong>Mariidark</strong>: Черт, мне теперь интересно… Надеюсь, увидим их на следующем концерте, обе группы потрясающие. <br/>
[<em>открыть еще 50 комментариев</em>] </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*мандолина - статья на вики https://bit.ly/3a3KTzj<br/>** Katzenjammer - Rock-Paper-Scissors ссылка на песню на ютубе https://bit.ly/30CQEkw ссылка на перевод https://bit.ly/3ivp7rl</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Глава 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Энтрапта терпеть не может одиночество. Это ведь невыносимо: иметь в голове столько всякого, чем можно поделиться, и не иметь рядом кого-то, кто все это выслушает или хотя бы покивает головой в знак согласия. В детстве у нее была целая армия игрушек - молчаливых слушателей, преданно внимающих всем ее идеям, но после переезда поближе к университету Энтрапта поняла, что общение с плюшевыми друзьями ничего общего с реальным общением не имеет. Не все люди умели слушать, не все хотели, не все горели желанием сидеть на одном месте три с половиной часа и слушать лекцию по физике. Кроме учителей, в компании которых Энтрапта и проводила дни напролет, но после и они начали отдаляться. Это было… Неприятно, но Энтрапта понимала, что ничего не поделаешь. Ну, разве что можно было создать робота, наделить его интеллектом и запрограммировать себя слушать. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Прототип такого робота до сих пор лежит где-то в дальнем углу шкафа, ведь на начальном этапе его создания он внезапно перестал быть нужен. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>На часах полдень, когда она понимает, что ей скучно. В полдень и четырнадцать секунд она понимает, что скуке придется задержаться рядом на несколько часов, ведь тихо она с ней не разберется, а шуметь нельзя: Хордак уснул за столом в окружении бумаг и пластиковых стаканчиков из-под кофе, забыв снять очки в тонкой оправе. Он будет ворчать и тереть переносицу, когда проснется, а проснется он, по расчетам, не раньше шести вечера. Это всего лишь предположение, но сопоставив факты и вспомнив, сколько часов он спал за последнюю неделю, Энтрапте кажется, что ее расчет верен. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Накрыв плечи Хордака тонким одеялом, она забирается в кресло и ставит на колени ноутбук, готовясь запустить только что вышедший эпизод аниме, но мигающая красная единичка на приложении чата отвлекает ее внимание на себя.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3:</b>
  <span> Привет! Я принес тебе ссылки на записи наших инструментов, тех, что есть отдельно от основных песен. Их на самом деле намного больше, но мы их не записывали. Если будет нужно, мы попробуем записать! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN:</b>
  <span> ПРИВЕТ! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>Почти гигабайт? Скачаю за полчаса, спасибо! Эмили точно оценит. А что не вошло в подборку? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3:</b>
  <span> Много чего… Мелодика, кастаньеты… </span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN:</b>
  <span> КАСТАНЬЕТЫ??? Кто на них играет??? Я слышала, на них играть очень сложно! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3: </b>
  <span>Глиммер купила парочку на распродаже много лет назад, еще в школе, и один идиот пошутил, что они бесполезные… Она научилась играть на них за полгода, и когда он еще раз пошутил про то, что они тупые, она сначала сыграла ему на них, а потом прищемила ему нос так, что он не приходил в школу неделю!)))</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Энтрапта смеется так, что ноутбук едва не падает с ее колен. Прищемить кастаньетами нос! Это ведь так забавно! И больно, наверное. Но смеяться над кем-то плохо, поэтому Энтрапта придерживается того, что это просто забавно.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>Есть что-нибудь еще травмоопасное?? Мне просто интересно. Эмили может только воспроизводить звуки. Хордак как-то предложил встроить в нее электро-шокер, но я не знаю, насколько это нужная вещь…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3: </b>
  <span>ВСЕ может быть травмоопасным… Я спрошу Глиммер. Шокер звучит круто, но стоит нажать не ту кнопку…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Энтрапта представляет перед собой недовольную морду Катры, что случайно задела нужную кнопку. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>Пожалуй, ты прав  (￣～￣;)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3:</b>
  <span> Глиммер говорит, что любой инструмент может стать опасным в умелых руках, но она предпочитает не портить их об чью-то… </span>
</p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3:</b>
  <span> Момент. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3:</b>
  <span> Чью-то “тупорылую морду” xDD</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3:</b>
  <span> Хорошо, что этого не слышит ее мать. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3:</b>
  <span> Хотя у нас было много моментов, когда мы чуть не ломали инструменты в драках. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3:</b>
  <span> По большей части, потому что Адора не умеет игнорировать гопников)))</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>Звучит весело! В прошлый раз вы неплохо дрались микрофонами Q(`⌒´Q)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3: </b>
  <span>Это было не самое “веселое” в нашей карьере…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3: </b>
  <span>Ох.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3: </b>
  <span>Ты не против, если я добавлю Глиммер в чат? Ей кажется, я как-то “подозрительно” улыбаюсь =)))</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>КОНЕЧНО! тАК ВЕСЕЛЕЕ! \(^ヮ^)/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3 </b>
  <span>добавил(а) </span>
  <b>☆○</b>
  <b>Sparkles</b>
  <b>○☆ </b>
  <span>в чат</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>☆○Sparkles○☆:</b>
  <span> Привет~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>☆○Sparkles○☆:</b>
  <span> Боу зачитывал кое-что вслух, но уж больно широко лыбился)) </span>
</p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3: </b>
  <span>Я просто вспомнил, как пару лет назад ты чуть не разбила кому-то нос своей укулеле! Это было забавно))) </span>
</p><p>
  <b>☆○Sparkles○☆: </b>
  <span>Особенно если учесть, то тот человек не был виноват… </span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>(⊙_⊙)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>☆○Sparkles○☆: </b>
  <span>Это… Долгая история…)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>У меня есть примерно пять часов и тридцать пять минут чтобы ее выслушать (✯◡✯)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Три часа из пяти проходят будто за несколько минут. Энтарпта состоит в нескольких других чатах: с профессорами университета, с организаторами аниме конвентов, которым нужны звуковики за сцену, с Катрой и Скорпией, но все эти чаты по большей части рабочие, не для долгих разговоров. Время с Боу и Глиммер проходит невероятно быстро и весело. Жизнь ребят оказалась веселой и насыщенной событиями, и Энтрапта жадно глотает каждую историю, не забывая делиться своими. Она глядит на часы за два часа до того, как Хордак должен проснуться, а потом, только и успев моргнуть, слышит недовольное ворчание со стороны рабочего стола. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>ОХ ЧЕРТ</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>ХОРДАК ПРОСНУЛСЯ</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3: </b>
  <span>??????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3: </b>
  <span>Это плохо??? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3: </b>
  <span>Хэй???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>НЕТ Я ПРОСТО ПОТЕРЯЛА СЧЕТ ВРЕМЕНИ</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>С ВАМИ ВЕСЕЛО НО МНЕ ПОРА</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>ДО ЗАВТРА ОК??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Аватар Энтрапты становится серым: признак того, что она вышла из чата. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Боу откладывает телефон, сладко потягиваясь. Глиммер почти синхронно повторяет его жест и они хихикают, понимая, что скопировали друг друга. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Почему у нас раньше не было чатов с другими группами? - произносит Боу, и они с Глиммер уходят в ступор на несколько секунд. Потому что никто не предлагал?.. Потому что было как-то… Страшно, вливаться в чаты профессионалов? Но группа Энтрапты не профи, и с ней очень легко общаться. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Глиммер легонько тычет Боу в плечо. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Нужно добавить Адору. Иначе потом ей будет слишком неловко адаптироваться. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Боу действует без промедлений. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3 </b>
  <span>добавил(а) </span>
  <b>GraySkull! </b>
  <span>в чат</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3: </b>
  <span>Это Адора!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>GraySkull!: </b>
  <span>ПРИВЕТ!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Энтрапта отвечает им в десять утра следующего дня. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>ПРИВЕТ! МНЕ НРАВИТСЯ ТВОЙ ГОЛОС! ТЫ Классно играешь на гитаре!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GraySkull!: </b>
  <span>ПРИВЕТ!!! СПАСИБО! Я ИГРАЮ с детства и кое-что умею! =)))</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>У ТЕБЯ будет новая песня на следующем концерте? Мы пока ничего нового не планируем…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Адора вопросительно смотрит на Боу, на коленях которого лежит с телефоном. Боу пожимает плечами, и Глиммер горестно вздыхает, заливая три кружки кипятком. Они еще не думали о новых песнях. По факту, они вообще редко сидели и придумывали песни специально: зачастую сначала приходил мотив, затем отдельные фразы, и в итоге рождалась песня. Иногда вдохновение приходило только к Адоре, обязательно в самое неподходящее время, заставляя ее бросить все дела или начать ломиться к соседнюю дверь в три часа ночи. Или и то и другое одновременно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Новые песни рождались примерно раз в несколько месяцев. Последнюю они написали за месяц до фестиваля, и вдохновения для новых еще не нашлось. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GraySkull!: </b>
  <span>Мы тоже пока не планируем</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GraySkull!: </b>
  <span>На следующих концертах наверное будем петь последнюю</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>GraySkull!: </b>
  <span>Либо что-то из еще более старого</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>GraySkull!: </b>
  <span>Либо меня стукнет вдохновением и мы напишем что-то в последнюю ночь перед концертом лол</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3: </b>
  <span>Было бы круто </span>
</p><p>
  <b>☆○Sparkles○☆: </b>
  <span>мы НЕ будем петь что-то что написалось в ночь перед концертом</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fun_Police:</b>
  <span> потому что мы не </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fun_Police:</b>
  <span> БОУ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Глиммер смотрит на ухмыляющегося Боу, затем на свои руки. Телефон в правой, кружка чая в левой. Если и швырять что-то в него, то телефон, но Боу вряд ли среагирует вовремя и поймает его. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Извини-извини, - смеется Боу и Глиммер прячет бурчание в чашке эрл грея. - Я не знал, что тут можно переименовывать других людей, решил попробовать. Энтрапта сделала очень классное приложение. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Верни все, как было, иначе пойдешь спать на диван.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Глиммер старается звучать строго, но выходит так себе, и Адора посылает ей ободряющую улыбку. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GraySkull!: </b>
  <span>Глиммер права, нужно много репетиций </span>
</p><p>
  <b>GraySkull!: </b>
  <span>как минимум месяц</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>понятно</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>ох Скорпия спрашивает можно ли ей с вами поздороваться</span>
</p><p>
  <b>☆○Sparkles○☆: </b>
  <span>конечно!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3: </b>
  <span>без проблем</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN </b>
  <span>добавил(а) </span>
  <b>Scorpion </b>
  <span>в чат</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scorpion: </b>
  <span>всем привет</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GraySkull!: </b>
  <span>хэй</span>
</p><p>
  <b>☆○Sparkles○☆: </b>
  <span>приятно познакомиться =)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3: </b>
  <span>привет, я Боу</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>мне кажется, КОГО-ТО НЕ ХВАТАЕТ</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Scorpion: </b>
  <span>мне кажется это плохая идея </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Scorpion: </b>
  <span>энтрапта </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>В чате наступает тишина на долгие пять минут.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN </b>
  <span>добавил(а) </span>
  <b>WildCat </b>
  <span>в чат</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scorpion: </b>
  <span>ох</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat:</b>
  <span> Энтрапта сказала это чат для участников следующего феста.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>какие-то новости насчет него?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3: </b>
  <span>пока никаких, но, если что-то узнаем, обязательно напишем</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>я отключу уведомления</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>зная Энтрапту, помимо важной информации сюда будет сыпаться куча ненужных историй и картинок</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>если будет что-то важное, я тебя тэгну!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>в это “важное” должна входить только важная информация. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>я не хочу отвлекаться на чат и видеть очередного кота, который “смотри, он похож на тебя”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>хорошо-хорошо</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>только самых похожих! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>угх...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Адора? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Принимая чай из рук Глиммер, Адора продолжает смотреть в телефон. Это ведь Катра, да? Кого еще Энтрапта могла позвать вместе со Скорпией? Гитара на аватарке похожа на ту, с которой выступала Катра. Манера общения тоже Катры… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ммм? - отрешенно откликается Адора. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Неужели Катра добровольно пошла в чат с ней?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- Все нормально? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Угу. Не переживай. Если что, я всегда могу уйти из чата. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Глиммер хмурится, но ничего не отвечает. Чат замолкает до вечера, но в десять тридцать телефоны всех начинают вибрировать. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>мне прислали некоторые обработанные фото с прошедшего концерта</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>я сбросила в чат самые классные!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3: </b>
  <span>ООООО</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3: </b>
  <span>СПАСИБО</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>можно было прислать архивом на почту. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fun_Police(2): </b>
  <span>присылать кучу сюда было лишним </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fun_Police(2): </b>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fun_Police(2): </b>
  <span>кто блять это сделал</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GraySkull!: </b>
  <span>ты можешь поменять это обратно в настройках)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>спасибо</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>зачем вообще нужна эта функция </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fun_Police(2): </b>
  <span>это тупо</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fun_Police(2): </b>
  <span>блять</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GraySkull!: </b>
  <em>
    <span>@LoverBoy&lt;3 </span>
  </em>
  <span>может хватит?.. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fun_Police(3): </b>
  <span>спасибо за фотки, Энтрапта!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fun_Police(3): </b>
  <span>бл@ть</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>ахахахахахаах</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3: </b>
  <span>окей окей</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GraySkull!: </b>
  <span>Глиммер, ущипни его там</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3: </b>
  <span>Глиммер, нет</span>
</p><p>
  <b>☆○Sparkles○☆: </b>
  <span>Глиммер - да</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Лежа в комнате с Милогом на груди, Катра вздергивает уши. Где она слышала эти имена?.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3: </b>
  <span>ауч</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3: </b>
  <span>Адорааааааааа за что??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Если бы Милог не спал, свернувшись в калачик и тихо мурча, Катра не сдержала бы громких матерных слов. Невероятными усилиями она подавила в себе желание вышвырнуть телефон в открытую форточку, и сделала первое, что пришло в голову. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WildCat </b>
  <span>покинул(а) чат</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3: </b>
  <span>что я не так сказал????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Scorpion: </b>
  <span>Энтрапта, если она меня убьет моя смерть будет на твоей совести </span>
</p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3: </b>
  <span>а ты тут при чем? О____О</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Scorpion: </b>
  <span>когда Катра злится, могут пострадать невинные(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3: </b>
  <span>отстой =(((</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN </b>
  <span>добавил(а)</span>
  <b> WildCat </b>
  <span>в чат</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat </b>
  <span>покинул(а) чат</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN </b>
  <span>добавил(а)</span>
  <b> WildCat </b>
  <span>в чат</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat </b>
  <span>покинул(а) чат</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scorpion: </b>
  <span>Энтрапта</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Scorpion: </b>
  <span>Хордак не спасет тебя, когда она подожжет Эмили</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>Я НЕ СДАМСЯ!!!11 </span>
  <span>＼＼٩(๑`^´๑)۶／／</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>лол я придумала</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Чат-бот </span>
  <b>Nope </b>
  <b>(・`ω´・) </b>
  <span>добавил </span>
  <b>WildCat </b>
  <span>в чат</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat </b>
  <span>покинул(а) чат</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Чат-бот </span>
  <b>Nope </b>
  <b>(・`ω´・) </b>
  <span>добавил </span>
  <b>WildCat </b>
  <span>в чат</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>что за</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat </b>
  <span>покинул(а) чат</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Чат-бот </span>
  <b>Nope </b>
  <b>(・`ω´・) </b>
  <span>добавил </span>
  <b>WildCat </b>
  <span>в чат</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>хуйня</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>я не могу выйти</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>Энтрапта блять</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>ХВАТИТ УБЕГАТЬ КАТРА </span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>ПРИМИ СУДЬБУ</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat:</b>
  <span> я вылью на Эмили стакан кофе если ты цитируешь аниме</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>Эмили влагоупорная и это не аниме</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>это МАНГА</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>господня срань</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GraySkull!: </b>
  <span>если это из-за меня, я могу выйти сама</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Катра перечитывает последнее сообщение в чате несколько раз. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Если ты так боишься этого, я выйду, чтобы тебе было проще и не так страшно”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Катра скрипит зубами. Милог сонно смотрит на нее, тихо и успокаивающе урча, и Катра чувствует, как на губах появляется ухмылка.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>мне проще будет делать вид, что тебя тут нет.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Адора вздыхает, выключая экран телефона. А ведь она даже предложила компромисс. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Если тебе некомфортно, я готова уйти, лишь бы тебе было легче”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>ИТАК, ЧТО НА ПОВЕСТКЕ ДНЯ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Скорпия не выходит из комнаты весь оставшийся вечер, и старается не пересекаться с Катрой на следующий день. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Глава 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>За пару недель существования чата всем участниками становится ясно: предугадать, что может произойти в следующую секунду невозможно. В основном потому, что для Энтрапты поддержание беседы становится едва ли не полноценной работой, и в чате то и дело происходит какой-то движ. Фото, статьи, идеи, обсуждения… Энтрапта даже умудряется затащить в чат Мермисту. Катра делает ставку на то, что на Мермисту тоже придется натравить “блядского бота”, но Мермиста решает остаться по доброй воле: наблюдать за страданиями Катры оказывается невероятно забавным.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mermystery</b>
  <span>: *angrycat33.png* </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mermystery</b>
  <span>: Я нашла для Катры еще один шаблон для ее любимых мемов </span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat</b>
  <span>: …</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat:</b>
  <span> и тебе блять доброе утро </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Катра сохраняет картинку в специальную папку “для важных переговоров”. Из почти сотни картинок только парочка не содержит матерных слов, но это и есть главный плюс папки: кинуть картинку куда проще и быстрее, чем набирать капсом длиннющий текст в попытках популярно объяснить, как и почему ее все задолбали. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они не пересекаются с Адорой в разговорах, и Катра начинает привыкать к чату, периодически проверяя телефон в моменты скуки. У них как будто возникает негласный договор: не обсуждать одну и ту же тему одновременно. Иногда у Катры чешутся руки что-то резко ответить, но она останавливает себя. Если она скажет что-то не то, у нее не получится так просто выйти из чата и избежать проблем. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>В последнее время Хордак таскается за Энтпраптой на репетиции, и Катре приходится оставить надежду придушить Энтрапту за создание бота. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Адора, в свою очередь, со времен создания чата старается тщательно подбирать слова. Это непривычно, но молчать, пока все что-то обсуждают, не получается, хотя она, на самом деле, пишет в чат меньше всех. Иногда она его только читает, смеясь над забавными картинками и ситуациями, но не находит, что ответить, отзываясь только тогда, когда ее специально кто-то о чем-то спросит. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>В один из дней, спустя несколько недель после создания чата, Адора не пишет туда целый день.  День не задался: совершенно всё валилось из рук. Она проливает на себя кофе за завтраком, ударяется ногой, кидаясь его вытирать, а когда начинает мыть  посуду после обеда случайно разбивает любимую тарелку Глиммер. И хотя та сразу же заверяет ее, что ничего страшного не случилось, Адора знает, что Глиммер это тарелкой дорожила, это был сувенир из поездки. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>В довершении всего, один из осколков тарелки режет ей палец, и не абы какой, а именно тот, которым она обычно перебирает струны. Не сильно, быстро заживёт, но он неприятно саднит, и о вечерней репетиции можно забыть. Какое-то время ей придется играть только с медиатором, как в те времена, когда она только-только взяла в руки гитару.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Боу уговаривает ее оставить уборку им, заклеивает саднящий палец веселеньким пластырем с сердечками и со своей неизменно мягкой улыбкой отправляет Адору отдыхать. Но как-то после такого не отдыхается.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сидя рядом с окном в одиночестве и скверном расположении духа, она чувствует, как одна нехорошая мысль накатывает за другой. Будто задавая тон, за окном отбивают нестройный ритм капли дождя о подоконник. В подобные дни вспоминаются все косяки, все самые глупые ошибки, за которые неимоверно стыдно, а за ними приходят и более тяжёлые воспоминания, заставляющие ныть и скулить что-то в груди. Горло будто медленно обхватывают тисками и в глазах появляется это неприятное колючее чувство, предваряющее слёзы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Накрывающую волну негатива прерывает сигнал на телефоне. Адора встряхивает головой и мгновенно хватается за эту возможность отвлечься, как за спасительную соломинку. Чат? Нет… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>В официальный аккаунт их группы пришло личное сообщение:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Добрый день! Простите за беспокойство, но я просто хотела сказать БОЛЬШОЕ СПАСИБО вам за песню It's Alright! Когда мне плохо, когда кажется, что всё, что я делаю ужасно и напрасно и у меня совсем нет сил вытащить себя из этого состояния, я слушаю её и мне становится легче. Становится лучше. Она будто создана для таких моментов. Спасибо ♥".</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Адора прижимает телефон к груди и чувствует, как горячие капли скатываются по щекам, когда она закрывает глаза. Всё так. Она вспоминает свой самый чёрный день, когда ее знакомство с ребятами было ещё совсем свежим и она боялась, что они тоже уйдут, если узнают её ближе. Но в какой-то момент её эмоции просто вырвались наружу и она открылась им. Рассказала о своей, как она всегда считала, никчёмной жизни, обо всех ошибках, что она делала, умалчивая лишь о Катре, потому что говорить о ней было все еще слишком больно. И даже просто думать. Она буквально вывернула им душу наизнанку, совершенно не представляя, что им с этим делать. Но в глазах Глиммер она увидела сочувствие, а тепло её рук, обнимающих за плечи, оказалось сродни спасительному кругу. Боу сказал, что всё в порядке, но, когда понял, что это не очень помогло, он вдруг взял её гитару, проверил настроена ли она, и начал играть. Он придумал музыку и слова песни прямо на ходу, используя то, что она рассказала. Уловив мотив, ему начинала подпевать Глиммер, а потом и сама Адора. Когда песня закончилась, она почувствовала неимоверную лёгкость. Почувствовала, как снова может улыбаться и увидела улыбки своих друзей. Которые не оставили её, узнав о её тёмной стороне, которые приняли её такой, какая она есть. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Которые сказали ей, что это нормально. "Ты не монстр, ты просто человек. Который немного ошибался. Мы все такие".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Позже, они все вместе немного подправили текст и музыку и записали эту песню одной из первых. Она никогда не была хитом, но, видимо, для кого-то она оказалась таким же лучиком света, как и для неё самой когда-то. В тот момент Адора почувствовала, что они сделали что-то действительно важное.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Выныривая из воспоминаний, Адора понимает, что нужно ответить.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Спасибо ТЕБЕ! Она тоже мне всегда помогает и сегодня как раз такой день, пойду послушаю!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Она включает песню на телефоне, и чувствует, как узел в груди медленно развязывается. Капли дождя за окном уже не кажутся такими унылыми, а на лицо наползает мечтательная улыбка. Телефон вибрирует, и Адоре впервые за день хочется что-то написать в чат, но вместо этого она едва не падает с подоконника, вовремя уцепившись за ручку окна. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>завтра в баре WasteLand пройдет закрытый концерт для блогеров и журналистов </span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>Хордак пробил для нас два места!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>там по слухам соберутся все лидеры мнений </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mermystery</b>
  <span>: лол вас не пригласили заранее? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mermystery</b>
  <span>: я знала об этом еще месяц назад</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mermystery</b>
  <span>: увидимся завтра тогда</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mermystery</b>
  <span>: наверное </span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>сбор в 17:30</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>надо подтвердить участие до 23:59 </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mermystery</b>
  <span>: твой бойфренд явно имеет влияние </span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>Хордак вовремя узнал информацию </span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN:</b>
  <span> и он не мой “бойфренд”, мы партнеры по опытам </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Энтрапта вбрасывает это ровно в десять вечера.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В десять ноль одну Адора врывается в квартиру напротив, сталкиваясь с такими же удивленными взглядами друзей. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мы… - говорит Боу, перечитывая сообщения. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я думаю… - произносит Глиммер, пытаясь сделать невозмутимый вид. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Нужно играть, - говорит Адора с мягкой улыбкой. - И я даже знаю, какая песня подойдет лучше всего. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Катре в очередной раз хочется вышвырнуть телефон в окно. Раз в тридцатый за прошедшую неделю. Она слышала про это заведение и про этот концерт. В зрителях там соберутся как критики, так и обожатели. Но еще больше будет простых идиотов. “Лидеров мнений”, что смыслят в музыке ровно нихера. Таким проще затолкать микрофон в глотку, чем доказать что-то. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ей приходится подобрать Милога на руки, чтобы встать с кровати. Кот недовольно урчит, но не желает слезать с рук, тычась влажным носом в шею, и Катра стучится в дверь Скорпии ногой. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Скорпия открывает через секунду. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Привет?.. - говорит Скорпия, уже прекрасно понимая, что скажет Карта. Милог издает протяжное “мроу” и прыгает на руки к Скорпии. Картра потирает виски. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Напомни мне придушить Энтрапту… - выдыхает она, опуская уши. - Твое мнение? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Скорпия хлопает глазами. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ох, насчет концерта. Мы можем отрепетировать Lonely Girl завтра утром. Я хорошо запомнила все… - Скорпия искренне улыбается и это заставляет Катру сменить выражение лица с “я всех хочу убить” на “всех кроме тебя”. - Но встать придется рано. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Это можно пережить… - вздыхает Катра, протягивая руки к Милогу. Кот радостно прыгает на руки к хозяйке. - Тогда увидимся утром. В шесть. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Скорпия кивает, и Катра захлопывает за собой дверь. Встать в шесть утра не проблема для них обеих. Только Скорпия привыкла вставать в шесть, чтобы позавтракать и пробежаться, а вот Катра… Катра привыкла спать. И то, что она привыкла спать написано у нее на лице в пять сорок утра, когда звенит третий из пяти будильников. Если бы Скорпия увидела ее, она бы еще разок подумала, а стоит ли этот концерт </span>
  <em>
    <span>таких </span>
  </em>
  <span>проблем. Но Катра с тихим рычанием выключает будильник и зажмуривается, кутаясь в одеяло. Еще десять минут. Десять минут и… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Скорпия стучит в дверь за минуту до последнего будильника, и Катре хочется одновременно швырнуть в нее гитарой и сказать “спасибо”. Не факт, что пятый будильник помог бы, а пропускать концерт, на который их протащил Хордак не хотелось. Хордак редко напрягался из-за пустяков, и если уж сподобился пошевелить пальцем ради них, значит дело стоящее. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Не говоря уже о том, что чертовы идиоты из Bright Moon дали согласие тоже приехать, а Мермиста ни за что не заткнется, если я не появлюсь.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я подумала, может быть тебе сделать кофе заранее? - раздается из-за двери. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Сделай, - коротко отвечает Катра, с невероятными усилиями заставляя себя оторвать голову от подушки. Милог все еще спит у нее в ногах. Обычно он спит совсем рядом, но в эту ночь Катра долго не могла уснуть и часто вертелась, и коту пришлось занять более безопасную позицию. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Катра сонно гладит его по макушке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Правильно сделал, что переполз в ноги, - зевает она. - Я тоже так… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она замирает на полуслове, вылезая из кровати и потирая глаза, недовольно ворча. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мне нужен кофе. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кофе помогает плохо, и Катра все чаще поглядывает на стоящие возле Эмили банки с энергетическими напитками. Как Энтрапте не запретили их покупать на вселенском уровне - не понятно. Катре кажется, что на каждой банке нужно клеить ее фото с припиской “не продавать ей, опасно для жизни планеты”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Энтрапта сама по себе будто на атомных батарейках, а под действием кофе или энергетиков это что-то невозможное. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- КАТРА, КАТРА, КАТРА! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>С добрым, блять, утром.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я ПОДУМАЛА, ЧТО МОЖНО ДОБАВИТЬ НЕМНОГО ЗВУКА В...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Для начала… - Катра трет переносицу, делая долгий выдох. - Убавь немного звука у себя, иначе выступать нам сегодня придется дуэтом со Скорпией. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Энтрапта улыбается ей так широко и радостно, что Катра еще раз смотрит на часы, проверяя, правда ли сейчас восемь, мать его, утра. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Репетируем как обычно, - твердо говорит она, хмуря брови. - Никакого “давай”. У нас нет времени на эксперименты. Репетируем так, как было в прошлый раз. Я хочу успеть поспать хотя бы час перед концертом, и вам советую. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- ХОРОШО!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Скорпия приносит стакан кофе из кафе через дорогу, и Катра выпивает его едва ли не залпом. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>День будет долгим.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Адоре кажется, что идея концерта, перед которым у них было всего пара часов репетиций, не такая уж и хорошая. С другой стороны, Боу и Глиммер выглядят счастливыми и воодушевленными, и Адоре не хочется лишать их возможности выступить в знаменитом баре. Она сама только мечтать могла о том, чтобы его посетить, и дело было даже не в дорогом меню. Чтобы попасть в Waste Land, ты должен был быть хоть кем-то. Чтобы охрана знала тебя в лицо, чтобы ты не распинался перед ними о том, в какой дыре можно отыскать твою страницу на википедии, которую ты сам создал час назад. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>До сих пор они были </span>
  <em>
    <span>никем</span>
  </em>
  <span>, но, может быть, сегодня появится шанс? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она перебирает пальцами струны гитары. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Интересно, о чем сейчас думает Катра?.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Они ведь приедут на концерт, это ведь их продюсер выбил им места. Значит, придется снова с ней видеться, и...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Давайте еще пару раз, и остановимся, - говорит Боу, протягивая Адоре бутылку воды. Боу встал раньше всех и каким-то чудом умудрялся быть бодрым без кофе и прочих волшебных веществ, помогающих не заснуть посреди комнаты. - Я думаю, мы отлично справимся. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Адора сонно улыбается ему. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Катра наверняка думает о кофе. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Я заеду вас забрать, когда мероприятие закончится, - с улыбкой говорит Анжела, глядя, как Глиммер с Боу вытаскивают из багажника инструменты. - Обязательно мне напишите, и не оставайтесь на афтерпати - в таких местах наверняка… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Боу умоляюще смотрит на Глиммер, уже открывшую рот, чтобы не согласиться с матерью, и Глиммер с большим трудом сжимает зубы обратно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- ...собирается не самый приличный контингент…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Адора кладет Глиммер руку на плечо, и Глиммер делает долгий выдох.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- ...так что я буду ждать! Удачи вам, - заканчивает Анжела, и, поправив зеркало заднего вида и проверив ручник, заводит машину. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Глиммер смотрит вслед уезжающей матери и благодарит богов и друзей за то, что они удержали ее от того, чтобы взорваться в ответ на долгую лекцию о том, </span>
  <em>
    <span>кто </span>
  </em>
  <span>собирается в барах. В других обстоятельствах Глиммер бы отнеслась к этому спокойно, но она знает: мать в ее возрасте была той еще оторвой, и </span>
  <em>
    <span>где только</span>
  </em>
  <span> не была. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Она просто за тебя переживает, - хлопает ее по спине Адора, перекидывая через плечо чехол с гитарой. - За всех нас. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Знаю, знаю… - Глиммер вздыхает, прекрасно понимая, что Адора права. - Ладно. Пора идти. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Охрана пропускает их после предъявления пропусков на телефонах. Энтрапта пристала каждому QR-код, и когда охранник поднес к телефону сканер, у Адоры сжимается сердце. </span>
  <em>
    <span>А вдруг это очередная выходка Катры? Или Fright Zone просто решили подшутить? Или…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Проходите, - кивает охранник и Адора чувствует, как накатывают эмоции. WasteLand встречает ее темными коридорами с неоновыми полосками на стенах и полу. По указателям они доходят до гримерки, и Боу издает звук, напоминающий сдавленный писк: гримерка просторная, чистая, с большими зеркалами и множеством мест, где можно сесть. Большинство баров и клубов где они выступали были как “Портал”, и лишь изредка попадались места, где можно было свободно передвигаться, не мешая другим, но гримерка в WasteLand просто кричала о том, насколько тут любят и уважают гостей. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Вы все-таки пришли, - удивленно раздается с одного из кресел. - Я думала, вы струсите. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ха-ха, - с серьезным выражением лица говорит Боу, и Мермиста ухмыляется еще шире. С безупречным макияжем и в бирюзовом брючном костюме она выглядит бесподобно даже в свете обычных ламп гримерки. При ярком неоновом освещении на сцене она наверняка будет еще красивее, и Адора на секунду жалеет, что будет наблюдать из-за кулис, а не из зала. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мы? - фыркает Адора, снимая с плеча гитару и стараясь выглядеть как можно круче. - Мы хорошо отрепетировали и уверены в себе! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Да! - вторит ей Боу, поднимая вверх укулеле и на секунду пугаясь: в других местах он уже ударил бы инструмент об потолок. - Там обычные слушатели, чего нам пугаться? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>В глазах Мермисты блестит странный огонек - Адора едва успевает уловить изменения на ее лице. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Только у большинства этих слушателей есть видеоблоги с миллионами подписчиков… - наигранно спокойным тоном говорит Мермиста, разглядывая безупречный маникюр. - Или текстовые блоги… Или инстаграмм… И везде не меньше полумиллиона подписчиков. Бояться тут нечего, но и расслабляться нельзя. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Адоре кажется, будто кто-то сжал ей горло. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Миллионы?.. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Она вспоминает официальный твиттер группы, где набралось всего четыре тысячи подписчиков. И уже среди этих четырех тысяч нашлись… Не самые приятные личности, которые советовали им выкинуть инструменты и никогда ничего не играть. Боу банил их сразу же, Глиммер иногда встревала с ними в спор, но для Адоры любой такой комментарий был очень болезненным. От каждого негативного комментария хотелось выбросить гитару в окно. Адора понимает, насколько это тупо, и что…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...Катра наплевала бы на всех и вся… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>...нужно игнорировать идиотов. Но желудок сводит узлом, а пальцы сжимают гриф гитары слишком сильно, и… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Похер на эту толку придурков. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Адора резко разворачивается. Катра стоит в дверях, сунув руки в карманы, со Скорпией и Энтраптой за спиной, и выглядит так, будто ей совершенно наплевать на все вокруг. Потертая кожаная куртка, гитара на плече и широкая ухмылка. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Катра.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Подписчики - просто стадо, что следует за фигурой, - безразлично бросает Катра, опуская гитару в чехле на пустое кресло. - Нужно только впечатлить крысолова, и все крысы пойдут за ним. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>В гримерке воцаряется тишина. Концерт уже начался, многие пошли за кулисы, и в гримерке остаются только участники чата. Точнее, все, кроме участников чата поспешили покинуть гримерку, почуяв нарастающее напряжение. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мермиста расплывается в широкой улыбке. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Смелое высказывание, WildCat. Надеюсь, вы сможете держаться так же хорошо на сцене, - говорит она, удаляясь за кулисы. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Глиммер ругается себе под нос. Услышав такие выражения, Анжела разразилась бы гневной тирадой часа на четыре минимум, но ее здесь нет, поэтому Глиммер не сдерживается, и даже Боу ее не останавливает. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Адора бросает мимолетный взгляд на Катру, быстро переводя его на Глиммер. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Катра смотрит только в зеркало. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Выспалась ли она?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Эта идиотка точно не спала. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Организаторы по громкой связи объявляют получасовую готовность. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Глава 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>- У этого вашего Хордака и правда есть влияние, - хмыкает Мермиста, когда Fright Zone покидают гримерку в первых рядах. - Играть третьими - это круто. Удачи вам, или типа того. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Скорпия и Энтрапта в один голос говорят “спасибо”, а Катра, крепче схватившись за ремень гитары, едва слышно цедит сквозь зубы “иди к черту”, и Мермиста представляет это как очередной матерный мем, кинутый Катрой в чат. Не будь этих трех недель общения, Мермиста послала бы Катру в ответ, и все переросло бы в ссору, но часы переписок дали ей понять, что с Катрой нет смысла спорить, она будет стоять на своем, даже если сама будет понимать, что неправа. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Поэтому Мермиста просто закатывает глаза. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Она всегда такой была? - спрашивает она, когда за трио уже закрылась дверь. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Адора кивает, едва улыбаясь уголками губ. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- К этому можно привыкнуть, - говорит Адора и тоже выходит из гримерки. Ее друзья провожают ее взглядами, но не останавливают: никто не запрещает слушать других исполнителей.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>В зрительном зале темно, и из-за кулис невозможно высунуться незамеченной, чтобы понять, сколько там людей. Наверное, не так уж и много, куда меньше, чем на фестивале месяц назад, но слова Мермисты про миллионы подписчиков не дают Адоре покоя. Она чувствует, как бешено стучит ее сердце. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мы - группа Fright Zone! - представляет группу Катра. Она выглядит уверенно и невозмутимо, будто ей действительно наплевать, кто сидит в зале и какое у них влияние. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Катра объявляет название песни и кидает мимолетный взгляд за кулисы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Адоре на секунду кажется, что Катра улыбается именно ей, но это, скорее всего, просто игра света. Скорпия ударяет по барабанам, и группа Fright Zone начинает выступление. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Катра поет и улыбается залу, и этот образ немного успокаивает Адору, чье сердце все еще быстро колотится, но уже по другой причине. Может быть, после сегодняшнего вечера она напишет в чат, что ей понравилась песня Fright Zone, что они хорошо постарались, что у Катры отлично получается… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Адора мотает головой. Нет. Это Катру только разозлит. Все, что можно делать сейчас, чтобы не провоцировать новые всплески агрессии - это просто смотреть и слушать, и выкладываться точно так же, как выкладывается Катра. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Катра ударяет по струнам последний раз и поднимает вверх кулак с зажатым в нем медиатором, тяжело дыша. Она пытается успокоить дыхание, но петь в закрытом помещении после шести часов сна и трех стаканов кофе оказывается не так просто. Сердце стучит в ушах, и вместо того, чтобы смотреть в зал и слушать аплодисменты, Катра снова бросает взгляд за кулисы, сама не зная, чего хочет там увидеть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>То, что она там видит никак не соотносится с любыми ожиданиями. Глаза Адоры выражают не удивление, как ожидалось, не уважение, как хотелось бы, а самый настоящий ужас, будто она только что вспомнила, что оставила на плите включенный чайник. Пальцы ее судорожно ощупывают карманы, и через несколько секунд Катра теряет ее из вида: Адора скрывается в глубинах кулис. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Катра дергает ухом, возвращая внимание к зрителям. Из зала раздаются аплодисменты, но Катра не может сосредоточиться на том, чтобы купаться в лучах славы. Что, черт возьми, такое с этой идиоткой? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ей петь через три минуты!</span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>О чем нужно было вспомнить в последний момент!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Какое мое вообще дело. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Спасибо! - благодарит она публику, и ведущий объявляет Bright Moon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они сталкиваются с Адорой за кулисами, и ужас в глазах Адоры сменяется отчаянием. Она прижимает пальцы к губам, и Катре кажется, что если выпустить Адору на сцену так, ничего хорошего из этого не получится. Она бросает вопросительные взгляды на Глиммер и Боу. Глиммер понимает вопрос без слов. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Адора поранила палец вчера, и не может играть без медиатора… - отвечает Глиммер, и Адора вздрагивает от того, как это прозвучало. - Адора забыла свой, и... может быть не стоит сегодня… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Прежде чем Адора что-то отвечает, Катра хватает ее за руку и вкладывает свой медиатор ей в ладонь, после чего, ничего не говоря, уходит в гримерку, распушив хвост. Ведущий объявляет их еще раз. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Сейчас или никогда, - тихо произносит Боу, и Адора, сжав кулак, делает шаг на сцену. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Эмоции захлестывают с новой силой: в зале темно, толком не разглядишь, сколько человек и какие они, сердце колотится из-за переживаний, палец болит, а в горле снова ком. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но все это проходит, стоит ей удобно перехватить гитару и надеть на палец медиатор. Адора давно такими не пользовалась, но он удобный и сидит, как влитой, и она перебирает струны, мягко напевая сначала себе под нос, а затем и для всего зала. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s alright, It’s okay</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Но в этот раз она поет скорее для себя, а не для зала. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s alright, It’s okay</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Все обошлось. Все хорошо. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Адора чувствует, как улыбается, как успокаивается сердцебиение, как становится легче. В зале - такие же люди, как она. Со своими проблемами и страхами, со своими радостями и печалями. И кому-то из них эта песня, возможно, поможет так же, как тому подписчику их твиттера. Так же, как помогла ей вчера, и помогает прямо сейчас. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда звучит последняя нота, Адора широко и тепло улыбается залу. Зал молчит; Адора слышит только тихое дребезжание колонок. Затем, откуда-то с задних мест, раздаются медленные хлопки. Они плавно становятся громче, и громче, и через несколько секунд аплодирует весь зал. Это совершенно другие аплодисменты, не такие, какие были для Катры и Ко, Адора чувствует это. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bright Moon выстраиваются в линию и кланяются залу - это что-то вроде их маленькой традиции. Увидев счастливую и расслабленную улыбку Адоры, когда они скрываются за кулисами, Глиммер не может удержаться от того, чтобы кинуться ей на шею. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мы сделали это! - радостно говорит она, крепко сжимая Адору в объятиях. - Ты молодец! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мы все молодцы! - присоединяется к объятьям Боу. - Хорошая работа! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-  Мы молодцы, - эхом повторяет Адора. - Спасибо вам… И Катре… Нужно вернуть ей медиатор. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но когда Bright Moon возвращаются в гримерку, Катры там уже нет, как и всех остальных из Fright Zone. Мермиста готовится к выходу через несколько минут, еще несколько исполнителей тихо переговариваются в углу, но Катры нигде не видно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Они ушли в зал, - бросает Мермиста, в последний раз проверяя идеально нарисованные стрелки. - Может быть еще пересечетесь. Классная песня, кстати. То, что нужно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мермиста дарит им широкую улыбку перед тем, как выйти из гримерки, и это первая искренняя улыбка, которую Адора от нее видит. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мермиста! - доносится со сцены, и Bright Moon в полном составе кучкуются за кулисами. Они еще не разу не слышали пения Мермисты вживую, только на записях, и ее образ, светящийся в свете люминесцентных ламп, заставляет всех троих раскрыть рты от восхищения. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ooh that man is like a flame</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And ooh that man plays me like a game</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My only sin is I can't win</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ooh I wanna love that man</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ooh that man is on my list</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And ooh that man I wanna kiss</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My only sin is I can't win</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ooh I wanna love that man*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Она поет песню, благодаря которой стала известной, и, несмотря на то, что они слышали ее сотню раз на радио, весь состав Bright Moon заворожено ловят каждое слово из-за кулис. Голос и подача Мермисты вживую разительно лучше, чем на записях, и все трое переглядываются с одним и тем же вопросом в глазах: как </span>
  <em>
    <span>она </span>
  </em>
  <span>оказалась в одном чате с </span>
  <em>
    <span>ними</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone call a doctor</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Need some help to rescue me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One second I'm thinkin' I must be lost</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And he keeps on findin' me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Интересно, про кого она поет? - вполголоса спрашивает Боу, не отрывая глаза от сцены.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Наверное про своего любимого? - выдвигает предположение Глиммер. - Про кого еще можно петь подобные песни?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Из зала раздается громкое “Мермиста, я люблю тебя!”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Адора молча стискивает медиатор в кулаке. Пластик больно врезается в палец, и Адора с тихим шипением разжимает ладонь, чтобы в следующую секунду замереть и перестать слышать прекрасные строчки из песни Мермисты. Звуки будто пропадают, когда Адора понимает, </span>
  <em>
    <span>что </span>
  </em>
  <span>за медиатор она держит в руке. Простой кусок пластика, покрытый царапинами, возвращает ее на много лет назад. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Держи, он поможет тебе не ломать когти!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Спасибо, Адора! И правда очень удобно! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Первый медиатор Катры. Адора купила его после того, как Катра в третий раз сломала коготь, пытаясь научиться играть на гитаре. Их воспитательница в приюте опускала Адору гулять без присмотра, и в одну из таких прогулок Адора, засмотревшись на крутые гитары на прилавке магазинов, представила, как они с Катрой будут когда-нибудь вместе играть на сцене. Но Катра еще не умела играть, постоянно срываясь, когда длинные когти задевали струны не так, как надо, а состригать их она не хотела, они нужны были для защиты. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Там, в магазине с дорогими инструментами, единственное, что было по карману подростку из приюта - медиатор. Продавец пообещал, что он прослужит долго. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Но чтобы столько лет?..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Адора кусает губу. Нужно вернуть его. Нужно точно вернуть его как можно скорее. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она не дожидается конца песни Мермисты, убегая в зал. Клубы всегда куда меньше концертных залов, найти Катру будет просто, Адора даже знает, где лучше ее искать, и ее догадки ее не подводят. Катра сидит за барной стойкой, равнодушно потягивая коктейль и почти не реагируя на Скорпию, что-то ей рассказывающую и активно жестикулирующую. Но стоит Адоре приблизиться, Катра дергает ушами, а значки ее сужаются до щелок. Рука в кожаной перчатке без пальцев сжимает стакан с вьющейся длинной трубочкой. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Тебе чего надо? - рычит она, и Адора на задворках сознания понимает, что это, возможно, не первый стакан коктейля. Адора протягивает ей медиатор на ладони, но Катра отмахивается и отворачивается, резко дернув хвостом. - Оставь себе. Мне он уже давно не нужен. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Но…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Катра посылает ей злобный взгляд, скрипя зубами и оставляя на барной стойке длинные следы от когтей. Цепочки на ее джинсах угрожающе звякают. Скорпия предусмотрительно отодвигается и отодвигает свой бокал мартини с оливкой на шпажке.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я сказала, оставь себе, и оставь меня в покое. Если он тебе не нужен, выброси, и не порть мне вечер. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Катра отворачивается; Скорпия посылает Адоре сочувствующий взгляд и отворачивается тоже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Адора возвращается за кулисы как раз к моменту, когда Мермиста возвращается в гримерку. Боу и Глиммер, кажется, не заметили ее отсутствия, либо решили не задавать лишних вопросов, и Адора убирает медиатор в карман чехла гитары. Выбросить этот медиатор она бы ни за что не смогла, да и Катра тоже, наверное, сказала это в приступе злости. Раз она хранила его сколько лет, играла с ним, помнила, откуда он, значит, это не просто старая безделушка. Адора говорит себе, что обязательно его вернет. Просто не сегодня. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- После всех выступлений будет небольшое интервью, - раздается над ухом голос Мермисты. - Ваша единорожья компания останется? Ничего такого, просто поболтать с теми, кому вы понравились. Для выступающих бесплатные напитки и еда. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Глиммер приподнимает бровь, явно обдумывая вопрос. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- То есть, как афтерпати?.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Хммм… В программе это называется просто “вопрос-ответ”, так что… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Если это не афтерпати, то мы остаемся! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мермиста удивленно хлопает глазами, упирая руки в бока.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- А какая разница?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Глиммер растягивает губы в самодовольной улыбке. Адора знает эту улыбку. Она называется “выкуси, мам”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Большая. Мы остаемся! </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Caro Emerald - That Man. перевод: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/c/caro_emerald/that_man.html песня: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i4JqrccUSYQ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Глава 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Это и правда не похоже на афтерпати, о котором говорила Анжела, и волнение Адоры успокаивается, когда она видит, как приличного вида люди прилично потягивают коктейли через длинные завитые трубочки. Никаких драк нет и в помине, а контингент отличный. Bright Moon уже несколько раз отвечали на расспросы блогеров, и все те, кто хотел что-то узнать, казались им адекватными и приятными людьми, и Адора все еще понятия не имеет, что такого плохого в том, чтобы остаться после концерта совсем ненадолго. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>С другой стороны, она надеется, что Анжела никогда не узнает о многочисленных драках, учиненных Адорой и Катрой, когда их сначала не хотели впускать играть в клубы, а потом не хотели выпускать, пытаясь понять, как они вообще пролезли мимо охраны. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>То были идиотские времена, думает Адора, потягивая какой-то коктейль, которым ее угостили, но в то же время самые счастливые. Подростки, почуявшие свободу. Удирать от полиции всегда было весело, но сейчас Адора не стала бы это повторять: Глиммер и Боу не поспеют за ней, а  получать нагоняй от Анжелы никак не хочется, она, все же, помогает им пробиться на некоторые фестивали и концерты. Анжела потрясающая, и Адора много раз говорила это Глиммер, но Глиммер всегда воротила нос, бурча, что “мама, как мама”, а потом понимала, что это говорит Адора, и смущалась, потирая затылок. Мама, как мама, которой у Адоры никогда не было.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Анжела не была Адоре матерью. Никто не был, но Адора все равно уважает Анжелу за многое. Адора вообще много кого за что уважает, особенно, если эти кто-то протягивают ей что-то перекусить или выпить просто так.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Идея песни? - приподнимает брови Адора, потягивая сладкий коктейль и улыбаясь шире обычного. - В том, чтобы дать понять всем, что они заслуживают право на ошибку. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Боу замечает эту улыбку вовремя, и отгоняет вопрошающих грозным взглядом, который скорее похож на взгляд мамы кошки, что пришла проведать своих котят и обнаружила рядом незнакомцев. То, как крепко Адора держит стакан, ее румянец и счастливое выражение лица говорят Боу только об одном: кое-кто потерял счет выпитым коктейлям. Не то, чтобы это было ужасно или катастрофически плохо. Адора навеселе оставалась Адорой, только теперь за ней нужен глаз да глаз, чтобы избежать… Неловкостей. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ты в порядке? - тихо спрашивает Боу, кладя Адоре руку на спину, и Адора показывает ему оттопыренный палец вверх, допивая коктейль из высокого стакана. Льдинки звонко стукаются друг о друга, и Адора разочарованно смотрит сквозь них на неоновые лампы клуба. - Я не хочу быть занудой, но… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- ...у тебя плохо это получается, - хмыкает Адора, отставляя стакан на чей-то пустой столик. - Я буду в… Уф, порядке. Не переживай, мне уже не семнадцать. Я разве когда-то причиняла вам неудобств в клубах?.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мы вообще-то впервые в таком… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Адора хмурится, медленно переваривая информацию. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- В общем, не переживай, - как можно более увереннее говорит она, показывая два больших пальца. - Если мне будет нужна помощь, я тебя позову. Иди к Глиммер, а то она, кажется, уже готова променять тебя на Мермисту. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Боу поворачивается на каблуках сразу же, ища Глиммер взглядом. Она стоит там же, где он ее оставил, только теперь вместо парочки блоггеров с аппаратурой рядом с Глиммер стоит Мермиста с бокалом шампанского и еще как-то парень с чудными усами. Он прищуривается, чтобы лучше его разглядеть, и в следующую секунду Адора почти слышит стук, с которым челюсть ее лучшего друга встречается с полом. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Это же Сихок… - восторженно пищит Боу, прижимая кулаки к груди. - В прошлом он пел отличные шанти, к которым сам писал музыку, а потом внезапно пропал со сцены… Я пойду поздороваюсь! Адора, будь в порядке! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Адора поднимает в знак согласия непонятно откуда взятый новый бокал с предположительно мохито в нем. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Катра ставит бокал на стойку с такой силой, что подтаявшие кубики льда звонко подпрыгивают. Скорпия давно куда-то делась, вероятно, взяв на себя обязанности отвечать на вопросы блогеров, которых Катра с самого начала вечера совершенно невежливо послала во многие места. Их, к слову, такое отношение ничуть не огорчило, напротив, кажется, обрадовало. Чертова сенсация - восходящая звезда сцены на самом деле грубиянка и сволочь. Катра раскусывает клыком кубик льда и жестом просит бармена повторить. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вечер пошел не так, как надо. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Катра делает хватающее движение в районе груди, надеясь схватить пальцами медиатор. Держать что-то подобное в руках успокаивало, но сейчас Катра хватает пальцами пустоту и глухо рычит, утыкаясь носом в барную стойкой. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Она отдала сраный медиатор Адоре. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Не то, чтобы этот медиатор имел для нее ценность. Это был кусок пластика, который идеально висел на цепочке, и за который она хваталась, когда нужно было успокоиться. И только сейчас, сквозь затуманенный алкоголем разум, Катра понимает, что хваталась за медиатор, потому что не могла схватиться за Адору, как в старые добрые времена, когда их отчитывали в приюте, а Адора брала всю вину на себя, даже если виновата была вовсе не она.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ты поняла это спустя три года, и только тогда, когда отдала его. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Катра почти залпом выпивает все, что подает ей бармен, не удосужившись удостовериться, что это вообще для нее. Поморщившись, она смотрит на бокал, прокручивая его в пальцах. Тонкий изящный бокал. С мартини или вермутом, разбавленным лимонным соком и тонной льда. Алкоголя не чувствуется, хотя он уже проник в кровь, но для этого потребовалось не меньше пяти бокалов, и Катре наплевать, бесплатые они, или Хордаку потом вышлют счет. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Этот бар ничуть не похож на те, где они выступали с Адорой в начале пути. В тех барах наливали горький отвратный виски в маленькие рюмки, а если попросишь - могли и поджечь, и Катра помнит, как они чуть не спалили целый бар, когда Адора опрокинула одну такую рюмку. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она хмурится, прикладывая ладонь к лицу. Адора всплывает в ее памяти в совершенно неподходящее время, и Катра рада, что они не пересекаются. Она делает еще одно хватательное движение, пытаясь схватить медиатор на груди, и, не найдя его, скрипя зубами уходит в гримерку. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Возможно, сон поможет почувствовать себя лучше.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Адора не помнит, сколько разноцветных коктейлей сегодня успела попробовать. Возможно их цвета даже составили радугу. Было бы здорово. Адора крутится на барном стуле, разглядывая происходящее в баре сквозь пустой стакан со льдом: перед глазами немного плывет, но дискомфорта нет, и Адора улыбается, а в следующую секунду едва не падает со стула, слишком сильно раскрутившись. Ее подхватывают под локоть, немного грубовато усаживая обратно, и Адора уже готова возмутиться, но она поднимает глаза на своего спасителя и не может вымолвить ни слова. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Потому что это спасительница, одетая в униформу охраны, брюки-рубашка-галстук, но рукава рубашки подвернуты, оголяя половину предплечий и бицепсов, и у нее выбритые виски, высокий хвост и татуировки, и Адора чуть не роняет стакан. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Осторожней, - говорит ей девушка-с-татуировками, и Адора отрешенно кивает, переводя взгляд на бэйдж. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Хантара</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Девушку с крутыми татуировками и еще более крутыми серьгами зовут Хантара, и первое, о чем думает Адора, это “ох черт я выгляжу совершенно не круто”, поэтому она тут же ставит локоть на барную стойку и подпирает кулаком щеку, второй рукой зачесывая назад выбившиеся пряди светлых волос. Как там говорил Боу? Первое впечатление очень важно, и важно улыбнуться так, чтобы твою улыбку запомнили навсегда. Адора пытается улыбнуться так, чтобы это было круто, но из-за количества поглощенных коктейлей эта улыбка слишком широкая и глупая, а локоть соскальзывает со стойки, а вторая рука зачем-то формирует пистолетик. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Если бы Боу сейчас ее видел, он бы взял все свои слова про первое впечатление обратно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Если бы ее увидела Глиммер, она бы поспешила схватить ее за руку и увести подальше.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но Боу и Глиммер ушли в другой конец зала беседовать с Мермистой и Сихоком, и поэтому у Адоры есть все шансы. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят быть крутой или дурной, и пока что перевес в сторону второго, хотя Адора этого не замечает. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Так, ты тут… Работаешь?.. - тянет она, глядя на Хантару сквозь полуприкрытые веки. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хантара прикладывает ладонь к лицу. Опять, ох святая Эфирия. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Работаю, - почти рычит она, и Адора чувствует, как пробегают по спине мурашки. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Какой голос</span>
  </em>
  <span>. - И мне надо вернуться к обязанностям. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Так скоро? - вырывается у Адоры прежде чем она успевает вообще о чем-то подумать, но так даже лучше, как ей кажется. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хантара скалит клыки, и если бы Адора не выпила по меньшей мере пять разных коктейлей, она бы поняла, что это сигнал “беги, пока есть шанс”. Но шансов нет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Да, и в моих полномочиях также выводить слишком подвыпивших личностей, и я бы не хотела делать это этим вечером. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Адора хмурится. Слишком подвыпивших личностей?.. Она смотрит по сторонам, пытаясь найти, кто же дебоширит в этот крайне спокойный и приличный вечер, и никого не видит. Но Хантара выглядит так, будто реально намерена вышвырнуть кого-то из бара, и Адоре любопытно, про кого она говорит. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- У тебя такая сложная работа, - произносит Адора почти нараспев. - Так много опасностей. Я могла бы помочь с нарушителями, я умею драться…  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>В попытке подтвердить это, Адора делает пару выпадов кулаками вперед, едва не ударяя неудачно подошедшего бармена в нос. Тот успевает уклониться в последний момент, и хмуро смотрит на Хантару, чья работа, вообще-то, заключается в защите персонала от подобного. Хантара посылает ему “я в процессе” взгляд. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Так, мне придется тебя вывести, если это повторится, - сквозь зубы произносит Хантара, помня наставление начальства выводить приглашенных гостей только в крайнем случае. - Понятно? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Адора не особо понимает, что должно повториться, но согласно кивает, щелкая пальцами и указывая на пустой стакан. Бармен со вздохом забирает его, начиная готовить что-то новое, и Хантаре ужасно хочется наорать на Адору и за шкирку вытащить в прохладную ночь, чтобы помочь протрезветь. Но нельзя. С приглашенными гостями нельзя, а обычных посетителей она бы уже давно вышвырнула. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>К счастью, долго скрипеть зубами ей не приходится.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Иди отдохни, - говорит кто-то рядом, и Адора щурит глаза, чтобы рассмотреть. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Девушка выглядит знакомой. Длинные вьющиеся светлые волосы, веснушки, цветастое платье в пол и аромат роз. Как же ее… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Перфюма, - расслабленно выдыхает Хантара, и ее злобное выражение лица сменяется на мягкую улыбку. - Ты сегодня тоже тут.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Перфюма сцепляет руки перед собой и становится между Адорой и Хантарой, будто желая оградить их друг от друга. Хантара этому очень благодарна.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Меня тоже позвали, - мягко улыбается Перфюма. - Тут здорово. И тебе тоже стоит расслабиться. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Расслабишься тут, - вздыхает Хантара, разводя руками. Перфюма смотрит ей в глаза с явной просьбой, и Хантаре ничего не остается, кроме как сдаться. - Но если ты просишь… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она посылает Адоре предупреждающий взгляд, на что Адора только салютует двумя пальцами и радостно хватается за новый коктейль, протянутый ей барменом, а затем, взяв Перфюму за руку, Хантара оставляет легкий, почти невесомый поцелуй на тыльной стороне ее ладони. Перфюма хихикает, делая быстрый реверанс и неспешно забирая ладонь. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Увидимся, - подмигивает Хантара и скрывается в толпе людей, направляясь к комнате для персонала. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Скорпии кажется, что сожми она стакан еще чуть сильнее, и он треснет, поэтому она скорее ставит его на длинную барную стойку, тянущуюся едва ли не через весь бар. Катра давно ушла дрыхнуть в гримерку, Энтрапта зависла с каким-то блогерами в дальнем углу зала и (вау) еще ничего не подожгла, и Скорпия бесцельно ходила туда-сюда, пока не заметила знакомые светлые волосы с вплетенными в них разноцветными лентами, и уже почти сделала шаг, чтобы поздороваться, как…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Вообще, полчаса назад девушка-охранник целовала ладонь другой девушки, так что, может быть, это какая-то традиция этого бара?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Скорпия понятия не имеет, но прямо спрашивать не собирается. Вместо этого она делает глубокий вдох и шагает вперед, и в этот момент Перфюма поворачивается к ней лицом. Скорпия замирает. Почти замирает. Она успевает затормозить, чтобы Перфюма не врезалась в нее, но от неожиданности дергает хвостом, сбивая только что поставленный на стойку стакан в сторону бармена. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бармер ловит его перед самым лицом и недовольно щурит глаза. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Вам повторить? - холодно спрашивает он, и Скорпия быстро кивает, хотя и не планировала больше пить. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Перфюма выглядит замечательно. Ей идет это платье, легкий макияж, уложенные волосы. Скорпия забывает, что даже не поздоровалась, но Перфюма ее опережает. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Привет, - говорит она. - Вы хорошо выступили. Всем очень понравилось. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Скорпия неловко и смущенно чешет затылок. Бармен ставит ей новый стакан с длинной трубочкой, и Скорпия отмечает, что цвет тэкилы санрайз отлично сочетается с нежно-оранжевым цветом платья Перфюмы. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Спасибо, - улыбается Скорпия.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Анжела приезжает к одиннадцати вечера, и Глиммер мысленно пишет завещание, отписывая все, что имеет Боу, а тот, в свою очередь, своим родителям, но каким-то магическим образом Адора успевает уснуть за тридцать секунд до катастрофы. Боу грузит инструменты в багажник, а Глиммер грузит Адору в салон, укладывая ее голову себе на колени, и Анжела верит, что она просто устала, или делает вид, что верит. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Катра провожает их сонным взглядом. Вечер наскучил ей еще давно. В баре было скучно: никаких драк, никто не бил инструменты и не пытался их выгнать. Она набирает СМСку Хордаку “<em>забери нас, пока Энтрапта не спалила тут все до фундамента</em>”, на что Хордак отвечает коротким “<em>выезжаю</em>”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Через полчаса Скорпии приходит СМС “едешь домой?”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Доберусь сама, спасибо</em>” набирает в ответ Скорпия, откладывая телефон и возвращаясь к разговору с Перфюмой. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Бар работает до утра, почему бы не поболтать еще чуть-чуть. На сердце тепло и хорошо впервые за долгое время.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Глава 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Адора открывает глаза и тут же зажмуривается. Свет слишком яркий, чересчур яркий, кто вообще включил его, зачем он вообще существует. Рядом кто-то копошится, но Адора не может повернуть голову: в нее будто вонзили тупой лом, и каждое движение отзывается в висках приступом боли. Адора сжимает зубы и выдает пару тихих ругательств. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ох, не хотел тебя будить. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Раздавшийся голос слишком громкий. Слишком. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Как ты? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Адора задумывается, как же рассказать о своем состоянии, и не выдать одни матерные слова. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ноль из десяти… - хрипит она, приоткрывая глаза. - Не рекомендую… Выключи свет, пожалуйста… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Боу мгновенно подпрыгивает к выключателю. Свет все еще проникает сквозь задернутые шторы, но теперь не режет глаза, и Адора наконец оглядывает комнату. Она у себя, а на тумбочке рядом стоит большой стакан воды и лежит упаковка таблеток. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Кто дал мне вчера сколько пить? - жалобно спрашивает она, и Боу виновато чешет в затылке. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я не думал, что тебя так понесет. В следующий раз я прослежу, чтобы ты так не набиралась. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Другого раза не будет… - холодно произносит Адора, кое-как усаживаясь в кровати. - Я помру сегодня. Голова раскалывается. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Боу смотрит на нее слишком уж виновато и жалобно, и Адора прекрасно знает, что он не виноват, это ее дурацкая привычка, и никого тут винить нельзя, но голова трещит, и она снова ругается сквозь зубы. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Я оставил тебе таблеток и воды. Прости, что не могу остаться, убегаю к Энтрапте, она обещала рассказать побольше про Эмили, а я - про наши инструменты… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>К Энтрапте… Да, Энтрапта хорошая, и у нее можно набраться опыта. Как вообще кто-то типа Энтрапты попал в компанию к Катре? Катра же… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Катра… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Боу, погоди… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Адора кладет руку себе на бедро, с некой радостью осознавая, что она все еще в тех же джинсах, что и вчера, и шарит по карманам, пока не извлекает медиатор. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Катра сказала его выбросить, но вряд ли она этого хотела бы. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Отдай Энтрапте, - говорит Адора, вкладывая медиатор в ладонь Боу. - Попроси ее передать это Катре. Я вряд ли смогу… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Адора, не умирай! - надрывно просит Боу, хватая ее за ладонь, и Адора улыбается через боль, потому что Боу звучит так, будто она действительно помирает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Не сегодня, - хрипло смеется Адора, хлопая Боу по плечу. - Глиммер наверняка придет меня проведать. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Выражение лица Боу сменяется на еще более горестное, будто она не просто помирает, а еще и мучительно медленно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Глиммер будет у Анжелы до обеда… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Адора откидывается обратно на подушку. Это будет долгий и отстойный день. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Энтрапта просыпается за десять минут до стука в дверь. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Десять минут - время, что она обычно отводит для себя, чтобы проснуться, принять быстрый душ и приготовиться к новому дню, и не важно, какое сейчас время суток: день, утро, ночь, какая разница. В этот раз это день, и она допивает чашку кофе ровно в тот момент, когда раздается стук в дверь. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Проходи, тапочки вот тут, но они не обязательны, хотя лучше надень, Хордак что-то вчера разбил, будешь кофе, чай, ликер? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Эм… Чай?.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Боу надевает зеленые пушистые тапочки и тащится за Энтраптой на кухню, где перед ним предстает целый мини-музей из разных коробок чая, и еще один такой же с кофе. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Мы не пьем чай, его пьет Скорпия, и она притащила нам много всякого, так что выбирай! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Энтрапта нажимает пару кнопок на своей кофемашине. Боу хочет сказать, что, может, одной кружки кофе ей было бы достаточно, но затем замечает всего одну очень-очень-очень маленькую чашечку кофе в раковине, и расслабленно выдыхает. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Давай гранатовый, - говорит он, и Энтрапта радостно достает ему пакетик гранатового чая. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Взяв в руки кружку ароматного горячего чая, Боу осматривается. В квартире две комнаты: гостиная, которая больше похожа на мини-мастерскую, и одна закрытая комната, которая, должно быть, является спальней, в которой сейчас спит Хордак. Небольшая кухня, совмещенные туалет с ванной и лоджия. Обыкновенная квартира. Боу готов поклясться, что все же ожидал чего-то более бомбезного от кого-то, вроде Хордака.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Да, Хордак пока спит, но должен проснуться через… Час и шесть минут? - улыбается Энтрапта, замечая взгляд Боу, устремленный в дверь спальни. - Присаживайся на стул. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Энтрапта пододвигает ему стул, а сама садится на пол, хотя рядом с ней есть диван, и Боу удивленно приподнимает бровь. Диван выглядит нормально, по крайней мере покрывало на нем уж очень новое, но Энтрапта не обращает на него никакого внимания.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- ...Хордак случайно спалил диван пару дней назад, на нем нельзя сидеть, так что мы пока спим по очереди, либо на одной кровати. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Боу отпивает из кружки, всерьез думая про то, что Энтрапта научилась читать мысли. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Опыт пошел не по плану, реактивы попали на диван, так что лучше не садись на него, хорошо? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Энтрапта допивает еще одну маленькую кружку кофе, а Боу отодвигается от дивана чуть подальше, и только после этого в его голове возникает пара вопросов. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- По очереди или в одной кровати?.. А вы разве не… Ну… Разве вы не пара?.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>В глазах Энтрапты отражается искреннее непонимание, и Боу еще раз кидает взгляд на закрытую дверь спальни, чтобы убедиться, что никто оттуда внезапно не выйдет и не убьет его. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Пара партнеров по опытам! - отвечает Энтрапта, расплываясь в улыбке. - И лучших друзей. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Такой ответ Боу вполне устраивает. Не то, чтобы ему вообще было дело до чьих-то отношений, просто он не хочет, чтобы Хордак воспринял его приход как-то иначе. С другой стороны, лучшие друзья бывают куда более заботливыми, чем парни, но Боу надеется выйти из квартиры живым и невредимым. Одного трупа на сегодня в команде  Bright Moon достаточно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кстати о... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3: </b>
  <span>Адора, ты там живая?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GraySkull!: </b>
  <span>нет</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DeadSkull!: </b>
  <span>ищите себе новую солистку </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Боу вздыхает, в очередной раз за день. За три года их дружбы Адора никогда не пила настолько много, и он догадывается, почему. Потому что раньше им не предлагали. Раньше после концертов они быстро собирали инструменты и уходили, опасаясь, что в вечер пятницы в клубах творится невесть что, и часто были правы, но вчера был просто потрясающий вечер, и у Адоры немного сорвало крышу. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Телефон вибрирует снова. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mermystery: </b>
  <span>я приду на прослушивание</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mermystery: </b>
  <span>когда?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mermystery: </b>
  <span>дайте угадаю</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mermystery: </b>
  <span>у нее похмелье, да?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mermystery: </b>
  <span>неудивительно, учитывая сколько она в себя влила</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Похлопав ресницами пару секунд, Боу прикладывает руку к лицу. Отвлекшись на мысли об Энтрапте, он по ошибке написал в групповой чат, а Адора ответила без задних мыслей. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3: </b>
  <span>я ценю твое предложение, но мы постараемся поставить Адору на ноги к завтрашнему дню </span>
</p><p>
  <b>LoverBoy&lt;3: </b>
  <span>верно, Адора?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DeadSkull!: </b>
  <span>ыфвплофырвлпрфывп</span>
</p><p>
  <b>☆○Sparkles○☆: </b>
  <span>я буду дома через час, пожалуйста не умирай</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DeadSkull!: </b>
  <span>щугрщуйшоктизьекцфудлыво</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Веееееесело вам вчера было, - тянет Энтрапта, тоже заглядывая в чат, но лишь на пару секунд. - Хэй, я настроила Эмили, предлагаю тебе оценить записи кастаньетов, что я в нее загрузила! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Откладывая телефон, Боу надеется, что к вечеру Bright Moon все еще будет в полном составе. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хордак просыпается с первым сигналом будильника. Он сменил уже сотню мелодий, и все еще не нашел ту, что не вызывала бы у него желания вышвырнуть телефон в окно, но, на деле, именно нежелание слышать противное треньканье еще раз поднимало его с кровати. На часах два часа дня, и на сегодня в расписании нет совершенно никаких дел, и Хордак заворачивается в домашний белый халат, надеясь, что в холодильнике есть хоть что-то съедобное, потому что видеть курьеров с едой ему сегодня совершенно не хочется. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он проходит из спальни на кухню, сонно прищурив глаза, но тут же делает несколько шагов назад, услышав незнакомый голос в гостиной. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Мальчишка из Bright Moon,</span>
  </em>
  <span> вспоминает он. Боу смотрит на него со смесью ужаса и вины на лице, и Хордак только тихо рычит себе под нос. Он не готов убивать кого-то с самого утра, да и парень, вроде как, пришел не для того, что вызнать их секреты. Во всяком случае, Энтрапта выглядит так, будто ей нравится его общество, а она никогда не стала бы общаться с кем-то, кто ее не слушает. Хордак хмуро шаркает на кухню, где открывает пакет любимого кофе, чтобы засыпать его в кофеварку, и громко зевает, внутренне радуясь, что сегодня до самой ночи можно будет расслабиться. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Там в холодильнике есть пара сэндвичей! - кричит из зала Энтрапта, сложив ладони рупором. - Я вчера из клуба для тебя взяла!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хордак открывает холодильник. И правда. Два аккуратно сложенных на тарелку обычных (не маленьких) сэндвичей. И когда она вчера успела?..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Спасибо! - бросает он ей в ответ, ставя тарелку в микроволновку. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Боу в этот момент начинает верить в древних Эфирийских богов. Хордак сильно отличается от своего брата, которого они видели в Портаре летом. У Хордака красные глаза и короткая стрижка, и у него нет этого “я самый лучший” выражения лица, у него скорее “подойди поближе, и я тебя сожру”. Боу переводит взгляд на Энтрапту, самозабвенно нажимающую кнопки на Эмили. Как они вообще друг друга терпят?..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хордак появляется в гостиной с кофе спустя несколько минут. Он садится на пол возле стенки, и Боу чувствует, как его взгляд прожигает спину. Ох, черт, он именно тот тип лучших друзей. Как хорошо, что они уже почти все с Энтраптой обсудили. У Эмили теперь есть возможность воспроизводить редкие инструменты, почти все, на которых играют Bright Moon, и в обмен на эти “знания” Энтрапта обещала просить Хордака протаскивать их на всякие ивенты. Чувствуя взгляд Хордака на своей спине, Боу думает, что, может, это была так себе идея, но Энтрапта вдохновилась, и отступать некуда.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его телефон вибрирует несколько раз, Боу тянется проверить, случилось ли чего, искренне надеясь, что все нормально. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scorpion: </b>
  <span>надеюсь ты поправишься</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Scorpion: </b>
  <span>пей много воды! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mermystery</b>
  <span>: вода не особо поможет мне кажется </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mermystery</b>
  <span>: ее не отпустит до завтра, можете не пытаться </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mermystery</b>
  <span>: пусть лучше поест и спит </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Scorpion: </b>
  <span>да, главное поесть и отдыхать! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Боу расплывается в улыбке. В кои веки в чате помимо мемов со злыми котами происходит что-то обыденное и даже немного милое. Во всяком случае он уверен, что Скорпия волнуется абсолютно искренне. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WildCat</b>
  <span>: мне лень перечитывать что тут случилось </span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat</b>
  <span>: кто-то помер что ли </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ох, черт. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scorpion: </b>
  <span>Адора </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Scorpion: </b>
  <span>вчера перебрала</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>не делай блять таких пауз </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Scorpion: </b>
  <span>прости, я выронила стилус</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DeadSkull!: </b>
  <span>я была бы не против если бы меня сейчас кто-то придушил </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mermystery: </b>
  <span>#адораживи</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>ЛОЛ </span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>надо было предупредить твоих друзей что ты не умеешь тормозить </span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>хахахахах </span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>наглядный пример как возраст ничему не учит</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mermystery: </b>
  <span>сказала Катра которая ушла спать после одного коктейля </span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>зато я сейчас не умираю </span>
</p><p>
  <b>DeadSkull!: </b>
  <span>хех а тебя все еще вырубает после одного коктейля как ребенка </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WildCat </b>
  <span>покинул(а) чат</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Чат-бот </span>
  <b>Nope </b>
  <b>(・`ω´・) </b>
  <span>добавил </span>
  <b>WildCat </b>
  <span>в чат</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>блядство </span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>я забыла что эта срань существует </span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>я никогда не пила много потому что тебя дуру пьяную надо было домой тащить</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DeadSkull!: </b>
  <span>ладно с этим не поспоришь</span>
</p><p>
  <b>☆○Sparkles○☆: </b>
  <span>Катра, раз ты имеешь в этом опыт, что Адоре сейчас поможет больше всего? Я почти дома, могу зайти в магазин или аптеку </span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>обезбол и сон </span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>можешь ей колыбельную спеть </span>
</p><p>
  <b>☆○Sparkles○☆: </b>
  <span>а это помогает? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>откуда я блять знаю </span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>мне пора идти </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Чат затихает. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ладно, думаю, мне тоже нужно выдвигаться домой… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Боу поднимается на ноги, и под пристальным взглядом Хордака проходит в прихожую, но не успевает даже надеть обувь: в дверь стучат, и, судя по удивленным глазам хозяев квартиры, гостей они сегодня не ждали. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Глава 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>- Ты кого-то еще позвала? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Голос Хордака звучит совершенно не злобно. Да. Совершенно обычный голос Хордака. Не то, чтобы Боу вообще когда-то слышал его голос, но ему хочется верить, что это - его спокойный голос. Стук в дверь раздается снова, и Боу смотрит на дверь так, будто за ней точно скрывается последний босс на самой важной локации.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Подбежав к двери (едва не споткнувшись о длинные вытянутые ноги Хордака), Энтрапта смотрит в глазок и тут же издает радостный писк, отпирая замок и впуская гостя. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Боу несколько раз моргает. Не может же это быть… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>У гостя пронзительные зеленые глаза, выкрашенные в зеленый волосы, бледное лицо и заостренные уши. Он широко улыбается, демонстрируя зеленые клыки, и смотрит сверху вниз, а Боу пошевелиться боится, потому что высокого мужчину с зелеными глазами и длинными клыками он видел летом, в баре, где пришлось отбиваться от охраны добрые полчаса. Боу слышал от Энтрапты, что из той передряги их достал Хордак, который пришелся Прайму младшим братом, но раз у них настолько плохие отношения, с чего Энтрапте кидаться ему на шею?.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>И с чего </span>
  <em>
    <span>Прайм </span>
  </em>
  <span>выглядит, как довольный щенок?..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Всем привет! - жизнерадостно произносит гость, когда Энтрапта выпускает его из объятий. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Хордак давится кофе, и Боу готов поклясться, что в его кружке утонуло тихое “блять”, но на вышедшего в коридор Хордака гость внимания не обращает, полностью переключая внимание на Боу.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Ты ведь из Bright Moon! - еще шире улыбается чертова-копия-Хордака-но-вроде-не-Прайм. - Не ожидал тебя тут увидеть! Какое совпадение, я как раз пришел, чтобы обсудить вас и Fright Zone, надеюсь, ты не торопишься? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Нас и Fright Zone?.. - переспрашивает Боу, пока гость разувается и проходит вглубь квартиры, как к себе домой, оставляя на пороге серебряно-зеленые кеды с кислотно-желтыми шнурками.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Это точно не Прайм, думает Боу, голос Прайма был более грубым и требовательным. Этот же… кем бы он ни был, разговаривает легко и непринужденно. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Боу посылает непонимающий взгляд Хордаку. Хордак трет переносицу и залпом допивает весь кофе, с громким стуком ставя кружку на тумбочку, будто стремясь привлечь внимание гостя, который на звук даже не обернулся. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Этой мой брат, Кад… Кадди. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Вас там что, как клонов штамповали одинаковых?.. - произносит Боу быстрее, чем вообще успевает подумать о своих словах, и снова прокручивает в уме извинения перед Глиммер, если Хордак вернет его домой в спичечной коробке.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Гены нашего отца… - бубнит Хордак, а затем, будто вспоминая, что не обязан отвечать на подобные бестактные вопросы, тихо рычит, скрещивая руки на груди. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>То, что их отец наплодил с десяток детей, Хордака никак не касается: ему плевать на каждого своего родственника, и он бы с радостью никогда их больше не видел, но их пути постоянно пересекаются и окончательно спрятаться не получается. Хордак и не пытается на самом деле, он просто во всеуслышание говорит, чтобы к нему не подходили, если не хотят последствий, и даже самый старший брат - Прайм - старается лишний раз с ним не контактировать. К предупреждению прислушиваются все, кроме одного.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Хоооооорд, у вас тут новый ремонт! - тянет гость (Кадди?) и Боу замечает, как дергается бровь Хордака. - Здорово! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Это был совместный проект! - гордо говорит Энтрапта, снова повисая у Кадди на шее. Тот совершенно не против. - Пришлось сделать перестановку после неудачного опыта, но мне нравится.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Хордак, наконец, просыпается окончательно.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Какого черта этот мальчишка опять...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Зачем пришел? - рычит он, на что Кадди с улыбкой поворачивается к нему, будто совершенно не чувствует витающую вокруг убийственную ауру. Эта улыбка настолько искренняя и какая-то десткая, что Хордак теряется, вскидывая брови и переставая хмуриться, будто вспомнил что-то очень важное. Откашлявшись в кулак, он, стараясь звучать так же злобно, добавляет: - Чай, кофе? Пока чайник горячий. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Чай, - отвечает Кадди. - С вафельками. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Хордак вздыхает.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- С вафельками… - бурчит он себе под нос, скрываясь на кухне. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Видеть брата сегодня он никак не ожидал. Он вообще не ждал гостей, планируя провести день за прочтением комментариев о вчерашнем мероприятии, но у вселенной оказались другие планы, а вышвыривать Кадди за шкирку при посторонних может подпортить и без того шаткую репутацию. Вышвыривать Кадди - это как пинать котят, и насколько бы Хордак не стремился сохранить мнение о себе, как о суровом человеке, быть совсем мразью он не хочет. Для этого у него есть десяток других братьев.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Я все утро читал комментарии о вчерашнем концерте, и знаете что? Они почти все отличные! Проект Fright Zone все называют многообещающим, ты, Хорд, хорошо его развиваешь, все удивляются тому, что это твой первый проект, а уже настолько успешный.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Кадди светится гордостью, и Хордаку даже не надо выходить из кухни, чтобы это чувствовать. Примерно так же и с Энтраптой, у них двоих по голосу уже все ясно. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Хордак заваривает чай с малиной и достает из дальнего угла шкафа нераспакованную пачку шоколадных вафель. Сам он сладости не ест, а Энтрапта ест только те, что производятся в маленьких формах, и он не помнит, кто конкретно купил эту пачку вафель и зачем это сделал. Наверное, ее предложили на кассе, а он рявкнул “положите”, чтобы работник магазина наконец посчитал его покупки. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- На, - сухо говорит Хордак, протягивая Кадди тарелку с вафлями и кружку с разбавленным холодной водой чаем. - Накрошишь на пол - сам будешь убирать. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Угу-угу, - кивает тот, тут же садясь на ковер. - Я знаю. Кстати, про концерт написали многие аккаунты в твиттере. И даже появилась статья в онлайн-журнале “Музыка Эфирии”, авторства некого DT. Он, правда, хвалит Bright Moon больше, чем Fright Zone, но в целом его статья отлично все отражает. Я вышлю ссылку… Когда доем. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Внимание Кадди временно переключается на чай и сладости. Энтрапта жестами зовет Боу с собой на кухню, налить новую кружку чая для них самих, и Боу немного расслабляется: уж при Энтрапте его, скорее всего, не сожрут. Встав перед полкой с выборов различного чая, Боу зависает, пытаясь выбрать что-то снова, и краем уха слышит из гостиной голос Кадди:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Отец все еще бесится, что ты откололся. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Вслед за этим раздаются непонятные звуки и несколько неприличных слов. Боу кажется, подобные слова понравились бы Адоре: вполне оригинально. Кстати об Адоре… Она ведь просила… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Энтрапта, погоди, пока я не забыл… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Боу достает из кармана медиатор. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Передашь Катре? Она одолжила его Адоре, но у Адоры не получилось его отдать. Мне чай с ромашками, кстати. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Энтрапта бережно кладет медиатор наверх микроволновки, где невозможно будет его не заметить, и обещает передать “при первой возможности”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- ...и вот именно потому, что у вас такие песни, мне кажется, вы очень далеко пойдете! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>В руках Кадди уже вторая кружка чая, и последние полчаса он только и делает, что зачитывает комментарии от блогеров про Bright Moon, заставляя Боу едва ли не утирать слезы гордости за девчонок и самого себя. На официальный твиттер их группы только за последние два часа уже подписались больше сотни человек, и это количество росло; позитивные комментарии с лихвой перекрывали единичные негативные. Боу на такие даже не отвечал. Глиммер, конечно, время от времени пыталась вытянуть из людей причину недовольства, но получалось у нее это редко - те просто не шли на контакт. Зато те довольные, которым Глиммер за эти два часа ответила были очень рады, что их не проигнорировали. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Даже Адора подает признаки жизни. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>GraySkull!: </b>
  <span>*ссылка* </span>
</p><p>
  <b>GraySkull!: </b>
  <span>еще одна статья о том какие мы классные</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mermystery</b>
  <span>: ого это аж третья, поздравляю </span>
</p><p>
  <b>GraySkull!: </b>
  <span>ДА! ТРЕТЬЯ!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>☆○Sparkles○☆: </b>
  <span>Адора, это был сарказм.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GraySkull!: </b>
  <span>где?..</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat: </b>
  <span>Мермиста просто выебывается тем, что про нее уже с десяток есть </span>
</p><p>
  <b>GraySkull!: </b>
  <span>ОГО ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mermystery</b>
  <span>: у меня появилось чувство, будто я отобрала у ребенка конфету, а ребенок этого не понял и сказал “спасибо”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mermystery</b>
  <span>: спишем на то, что Адоре все еще плохо после вчерашнего</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GraySkull!: </b>
  <span>башка кружится немного, но в целом жить буду</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>- Если ты пришел трепать языком о том, какие крутые наши конкуренты, то делай это за пределами моей квартиры… - шипит сквозь зубы Хордак, потирая виски. Он мужественно вытерпел полчаса, но это лимит, и Боу подпрыгивает на ноги, будто Хордак обращался напрямую к нему. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Знаете, мне уже правда пора, у нас… ээээ… репетиция скоро… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Мне кажется, репетировать, пока Адора болеет - плохая идея, - отмечает Энтрапта, забирая у Кадди кружку и пожимая плечами. - Лучше перенести на…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Это не репетиция, это собирание группы! И мне нельзя опаздывать… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Пусть идет, - отмахивается Хордак, даже не смотря на Боу. - Может быть так Кадди сосредоточится на Fright Zone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- О, а можно я возьму автограф? - подпрыгивает с пола Кадди, когда Боу уже успевает надеть обувь и взять куртку. - Когда вы станете совсем известными, я его продам за кучу денег. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Хордак чувствует необъяснимый прилив гордости.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Оторопев, Боу на автомате подписывает несколько пустых (это он проверил) листков бумаги, машет Энтрапте на прощание и выходит на улицу, вдыхая полной грудью. Не так он представлял себе этот день, ох не так. Он кутается в воротник куртки и радуется последним солнечным денькам. Если бы Адоре не было плохо, он наверняка вытащил бы девчонок погулять, но двигаться - меньшее, чего сейчас хочет Адора. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Поэтому он заказывает еду с доставкой, и возвращается домой как раз к приезду курьера.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Адора говорит, что будет обязана ему по гроб жизни. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Чат оживает только ближе к полуночи. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>ОХ КАТРА ПОКА Я НЕ ЗАБЫЛА </span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>ТВОЙ МЕДИАТОР У МЕНЯ </span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>ОЙ ЧЕРТ НЕ ТОТ ЧАТ</span>
</p><p>
  <b>GEEK-CHAN: </b>
  <span>ПРОСТИ</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat</b>
  <span>: …</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat</b>
  <span>: как вы все меня заебали</span>
</p><p>
  <b>WildCat</b>
  <span>: отдашь при встрече </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*у кого-то на Тамблере появился хэдканон, чтоб Неправильного Хордака звали были Кадрох (Хордак наоборот) и сокращенно Кадди. Мне показалось это хорошим хэдачом, решила взять =)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>